Lone Traveler: Consequences and Omakes
by dunuelos
Summary: A random collection of various universes the Lone Traveler has visited. Things that don't add up to a whole story but my muse begged that I write.
1. LT Chapter 29: Omake 1

A/N: This "story" will be loose collection of Omakes and Consequences from different universes the Lone Traveler visited. Especially when my muse won't give me an entire story. I don't own any franchises mentioned.

* * *

From: Lone Traveler 29

Master of Death Meets Sinanju and Shiva

* * *

Consquences I

* * *

Chuin, Master of Sinanju, ghosted through the village of Konohagakure. Shiva, the Destroyer, had caused Chuin and his apprentice to be brought to this world to correct "abominations." Shiva, however, had not clarified what abominations were to be corrected.

Chuin reflected that it was good that Masters of Sinanju had much experience with clients who were less than clear in their needs.

Remo had begun working for the leader of the village, the Hokage, to ensure that their needs were met. In this world, assassins were properly respected for their skill and there were many who would pay for their services.

Master Po, in the Book of Sinanju, had been very definite that an assassin should work for an emperor. Emperors had the power to decide the life and death of his people and most ALSO recognized the necessity of quietly dealing with … inconveniences. Sinanju had survived for centuries providing just such services.

Unfortunately, there were no emperors in this world.

As was taught in Sinanju, without the presence of an emperor, one should work for causes which did not offend one's sensibilities – what few sensibilities were held by Sinanju assassins. Sinanju did not kill innocents and they did not condone violence against innocents.

Of course, Sinanju defined an "innocent" as one who did not engage in politics (politicians were, by the very nature of politics, no longer innocent), did not engage in battles (warriors died – it was the nature of things), did not prey on others (bandits and rapists were fair game), and did not attempt to cheat the House of Sinanju (anyone who attempted to cheat the House of Sinanju was just suicidal).

And so, the House of Sinanju provided quiet and competent services to the leader of the village that they had found themselves in. A number of inconvenient enemies had been silenced and a number of people who engaged in somewhat questionable methods had lost their businesses to their heirs. Such heirs were quietly encouraged to not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors.

Suddenly, Chuin noticed that the night was not as peaceful as he had thought. He noticed that there was a figure making his way over a nearby wall – and he was carrying a somewhat awkward bundle. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the bundle _moved_. He decided that he would investigate.

* * *

The Kumo nin carefully descended the wall, his prize in hand. He would be richly rewarded for completing this mission – the Raikage had been very clear in that. As he dropped the final two feet, he heard a muffled protest from his package.

Ruthlessly, he struck the bundle and whispered, "Quiet you!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a small boy. "Hey! What you doing?"

He turned and saw what was obviously a street urchin glaring at him. The boy was blonde, dirty – and very loud.

"Quiet you! Get out of here! This isn't your business!"

The bundle he was carrying made a muffled yell and the boy heard it. "You're a bad man, dattaboy!" The boy raised his voice much louder. "KIDNAPPER! THERE'S A KIDNAPPER!"

The Kumo nin cursed and moved to silence the boy – even as he heard shouts of alarm behind him. The boy innefectually tried to dodge but couldn't moved fast enough. The kunai was scant inches from the boys body when suddenly the Kumo nin felt extreme pain: The arm that held his kunai was suddenly broken and an old man was right next to him.

* * *

Naruto looked at the old man who calmly looked at the now downed man cradling his arm. The old man turned to him and with a harsh voice said, "Sloppy! Your arm should have moved like _this_." The old man showed him a motion with his arm and then said, "Now, do as I did!"

Naruto, who had always been impressed by ninjas and wanted to be one, immediately tried the move. The man on the ground started to move and the old man, without looking, casually kicked backwards – and knocked the man unconscious with his foot.

When he started to ask a question, the old man yelled, "Concentrate!" So, Naruto did as he was ordered and practiced the move.

The old man then moved to the bundle on the ground and somehow, with a single finger, caused the covering to fall away. Naruto really wanted to ask how he did that, but he knew that the old man would yell at him for stopping.

Suddenly, there were several other men who appeared. The old man had just finished helping the young girl to stand. The man in the fancy clothes yelled, "Hinata!"

The girl, tears in her eyes, started moving toward the man but only made half a step before the man had reached her.

One of the men who had arrived with the girls father started moving toward the downed man with a kunai. Naruto noticed this and called out, "Sensei!"

The old man turned and, seeing what Naruto had seen, somehow appeared next to the man and knocked the knife away.

"Fool! You would deny your leader valuable intelligence?" The man who had tried to kill the man on the ground tried hitting the old man but suddenly the old man was _behind_ the other man and knocked him out with what looked to be a small pat to his neck.

The old man turned to the man with the girl and said, "This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the evidence."

The man holding the girl was about to reply when another group of shinobi arrived. With them was a very recognizable man in white robes. "Jiji!"

The Hokage turned and with confusion asked, "Naruto! Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

Almost too fast to be understood, Naruto started talking loudly. "ThemeanoldladykickedmeoutwhenIstoppedanotherboyfromstealingmyfood and Iwaslookingforsomethingtoeat and thatmanontheground …"

The old man who had helped him yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone looked at the man and the man walked over. "Boy! Calmly! When giving reports speak slowly and clearly!"

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "That man on the ground was carrying something and tried being sneaky. I asked him what he was doing and then I heard the girl yell even though she was tied up. So I knew he was a bad man and I yelled out 'KIDNAPPER.' The man tried to kill me but sensei stopped him and broke his arm. Sensei yelled at me for being sloppy and then showed me how to block and made me practice. The man tried to leave but sensei knocked him out. Sensei then helped the girl by untying the bundle with one finger move – it was so cool and I want to learn that! The man with the fancy clothes came with those other men. One tried to kill the man on the ground but sensei stopped him. When the man tried to hit sensei, sensei was then behind him and knocked him out with a small hit – I want to learn that too! He then told the fancy-clothes man that the man was a traitor for trying to kill the evidence. And then you showed up. Jiji? Can sensei teach me more?"

* * *

The Hokage blinked as he assimilated the report that Naruto had just given. It was apparent that Master Chuin – and even he called him Master Chuin – had happened by an attempted kidnapping being thwarted by a young boy who saw something wrong and tried to do the best he could.

That Master Chuin had prevented the death of the kidnapper meant that they could now learn the truth. He recognized the man: The Kumo delegation had been set to leave the next day. Sarutobi Hiruzen would politely – but firmly – request that they stay a bit longer.

The Hokage looked at the scene and then calmly turned to Master Chuin. "Master Chuin. You have my heartfelt thanks for your efforts tonight and preventing this tragedy." He glanced at Hiashi and back. "I would like to make a request that the two children involved stay with you tonight while Hyuga-Dono and I investigate how his clan's compound was infiltrated – there might very well be traitors and I would ask your help to prevent … accidents."

Hiashi had been about to protest but then could immediately understand why the Hokage had done this. The man that Master Chuin had knocked out was a main-branch Hyuga and had nearly prevented the truth from being made known.

Chuin pondered the request as he looked at Naruto. "B-rank mission pay. And if this boy is truly an orphan then I request that he remain with me. It is obvious that the orphanage doesn't want him and I find myself bored. A student would keep my attention occupied while I am in Konohagakure." He gave a very enigmatic smile toward Naruto. "We'll see how enthusiastic he is to learn after spending some time with Remo and myself."

Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, felt a chill run down his spine.

The Hokage smirked. He knew exactly how lethal the man before him was and if he consented to teach Naruto – well, it was all to the good. Besides, Master Chuin was under no one's control and was here only under contract with the Hokage himself. It took Naruto out from under the council's purview and did not place him under the control of any clan. All in all? It was perfect.

"I will agree to this. I only demand that Naruto not leave when you and your son return home. But as this is likely years away – it shouldn't be a problem. If you should suddenly be recalled, Naruto's custody will be returned to me alone. Is that acceptable?"

Chuin could hear the approval in the Hokage's voice. He bowed to the Hokage and said, "This is acceptable, Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. The boy …" he looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The boy Uzumaki Naruto will become the apprentice of the House of Sinanju only so long as the House of Sinanju is residing in the Village Hidden Within the Leaves. The contract is accepted and can be formalized – after you deal with your current business." Chuin paused. "And, of course, if the services of Sinanju are required, we will accept a very modest fee." His small smile turned malicious. "The House of Sinanju has a dim view of kidnappers of children."

The Hokage returned the malicious smirk with a wintry smile of his own. "Konohagakure agrees with the House of Sinanju. Let us work together to resolve this." He turned to his Anbu Commander. "An Anbu squad will keep the residence of the House of Sinanju protected tonight along with these two children. Understood?"

The Anbu commander nodded and then motioned to another Anbu. That other Anbu nodded and suddenly disappeared – obviously to get the other squad.

* * *

While the Hokage negotiated, Hiashi was grilling his people. "Ko. Why was your squad not protecting my daughter?"

"Hiashi-Sama. The Council of Elders rearranged the duty roster while the Kumo negotiations were taking place. My squad has been assigned to their protection."

Hiashi was enraged but only another Hyuga, or possibly the Hokage, would have seen it. "As of right now, the normal rotation is put back in place. Your squad will protect the house where my daughter will be until this is resolved. Do you understand?"

The branch-family shinobi bowed breifly. "Hai, Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi turned to his normal protectors. "We have investigations to complete tonight."

* * *

The Raikage was furious as he contemplated the reports from Konoha. The treaty gambit had failed utterly. Not only did they not obtain the Byakugan, the shinobi on the mission had failed to die as was planned if the kidnapping failed. He had been assured by the Hyuga Elder that had negotiated the secret deal with that the truth would be suppressed – one way or another.

The Hyuga Elders had wanted to ensure that Hiashi's non-traditional leanings (he had worked to prevent his nephew from being properly sealed) were curtailed. They wanted to discredit or eliminate him. But, because of some old man living in Konoha, the whole plan had failed: Kumogakure had no leverage to demand Hyuga Hiashi turn himself over to them.

The Raikage had sent everyone away so that he could rage without witnesses. He really didn't need his subordinates seeing how he reacted to failure.

Suddenly, the Raikage felt an insect sting on his neck. Even as he reached to crush the fly, his world became black.

* * *

Remo looked at the man who he had just knocked out. Remo dropped the note he been told to leave on the body. He then moved several bodies to the room.

As he looked down at the three Kumo Council members' bodies, he said, "That's the biz, sweethearts."

* * *

A came to and began looking around to bring himself to his senses. He felt both rage and fear as he saw three dead bodies placed on one side of the room. He stood up and saw that there was a note on the middle body.

He moved forward and took the note. He opened the scroll and read:

_Raikage-Dono_

_As these were the people who instigated the plan to steal a particularly loved member of a particular shinobi clan, the House of Sinanju has extracted the proper reward. _

_Be advised that the Elders that these three negotiated with have also received the proper payment and will no longer be available for further negotiations._

_As Master of the House of Sinanju, I would request that any further steps toward the well-loved family member be curtailed upon your authority. _

_The House of Sinanju considers this matter closed. This, of course, is dependant upon your agreement. _

_Should you wish to show that you also consider the matter closed, a one-time payment for an A-rank mission to help "clean up internal messes" can be forward to the House of Sinanju by way of the Hokage of Konohagakure. _

_If we do not receive such payment within seven days, the House of Sinanju will assume that the matter is not closed and we will take steps to ensure the matter is fully settled._

_Yours in Business,_

_Chuin _

_Master of Sinanju_

* * *

A/N: Chuin really is a mercenary bastard, isn't he?


	2. LT Chapters 57-58: Omake 1

A/N: A very short addition to Omakes and Consequences

Chapters 57-58: Laments and Joys

Omake:

Dolores Umbridge Takes the Hogwarts Express

Dolores (Dee) Umbridge-Mockenridge was nervous, excited, and sad all at once. She was about to board the Hogwarts express for her first year. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, she was nervous about how she would fit in, and she was sad to go to Hogwarts and miss out on spending time with her just-younger brother Charlus (Charlie) Umbridge; her youngest brother, Harold (Harry) Mockenridge; and her god-brother, James (Jamie) Potter.

She had been very happy that her birthday was just after the September 1st cutoff. If she was only a month and half older, she would have missed the birth of James. Dorea Potter had become her godmother when she was a baby and her godfather had become Tom, her mother's husband. They had another son together, Harry. He was four.

Dolores smiled as she did the math. There would be at least one of them in Hogwarts for at least the next 11 years. Her brother would be a first year when she started her second, her other brother would be a first-year when she was a seventh-year, and James would be a first-year when Harry was a fourth-year.

She had grown up knowing that Tom was not her original father. Her father had done something awful when she was a baby because he had been drunk. He had, she had been taught, owned up to it and accepted his punishment.

This was one reason she didn't like to see wizards who drank too much – ironic as that was with what her Mum and Dad (as she called Tom) did for a living.

The five-minute warning sounded and she collected herself. She turned to say goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off. Charlie was a bit sad, but promised to watch out for the younger ones. Harry was crying, but she promised to write letters and that she'd be back for Yule. Jamie was fussy but under control. Charlus and Dorea were both affectionately formal (her Godmother and her husband were of Noble birth and had to maintain "decorum") as the said their goodbyes. Mum and Dad had gotten someone to watch the Cualdron so that they could see her off. Uncle Charlus had provided the portkey (her Mum couldn't come in through the barrier, being warded against Muggles). Both were teary-eyed as they saw her finally enter the Hogwarts express. They waved to her as she almost hung out the window as the train pulled away.

She heard the snatches of the argument that the adults had been having since she got her letter.

Aunt Dorea called out, "Do well in Slytherin!"

Uncle Charlus called out, "No! Gryffindor!"

Dad laughed and yelled, "Forget them! See you in Hufflepuff!"

She just shook her head and laughed as she waved. Each one of them had tried to convince her to go for their own houses. She smiled as she decided that she'd hope for Ravenclaw so as not to upset any of them.


	3. LT Chapter 64: Omake: The Final Five

A/N: The bunny I had which actually spawned Chapter 64 of the Stories of the Lone Traveler.

Chapter 64 (Battlestar Galactica Crossover): The Cry for Freedom

Consequences and Omakes:

The woman suddenly opened her eyes with a start. As soon as she was alert, she sat up and looked around. In nearby beds she found her companions, the final survivors of the destruction of their Earth.

Moving around the room were several humans, dressed to her eyes as doctors and nurses. She was startled to find in the room also a mechanical looking figure watching the entire proceedings.

As soon as she sat up, it was noticed. One man and the mechanical figure, whom she assumed to be a Cylon like her ancestors, moved to speak to her.

"Hello, there! How are you feeling?" the man asked in a calm voice.

She looked at the two and replied, "I'm okay." She paused and then asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in the main hospital on Caprica, one of the Twelve Colony worlds. I am Doctor Sherman Cottle, MD. This is Medical Cylon 1754, whom designates himself as Doctor Hopkins after a famous College of Medicine on Earth. Can I get your name?"

She was leery but answered, "Ellen Tigh. How are my husband and my friends?"

"They should be waking up shortly – the cyrostatis takes time to overcome. Luckily your bodies are close enough to human that our techniques were as effective on you as they would be on a human," the man said with a smile.

She was surprised. "You know we are not human?"

The Doctor shrugged. "According to Dr. Hopkins, you are a Cylon like he is. Or that's what the Warrior Cylons with the fleet claimed when they translated your logs after finding your ship."

"Warrior Cylons? Medical Cylons? I don't really understand." She was confused.

"I know. Everything will be explained to all of you once your friends are awake as well. For the moment, we want you to eat something. Okay?"

Ellen nodded. The Cylon said in a more mechanical voice, "Welcome to the Colonies of Kobol."

She said with some relief, "Thank you."

Soon, all five refugees were up and about. They asked to speak to the leaders of the Cylons.

Dr. Hopkins said, "You will be taken to the leaders when we are certain of your full health. Until then, you are considered honored guests of the Quorum of the Thirteen Tribes of Kobol."

After a few days, when the doctors were certain that there were no diseases that were carried by the visitors which would affect the colonials and the visitors were inoculated against diseases in the Colonies, they were escorted out into the city in order to get some air and walk under the sky.

The five were accompanied by another Cylon type, a Dimplatic Cylon designating itself as Henry Kissinger, as well as a Caprican diplomat, Cassiopeia Hutchins, and a tour guide names Cassandra Roslin.

"And this is the Temple area of Caprica City. You can find temples for each of the Lords of Kobol in this area," Cassandra explained.

They were amazed at the buildings around them. Suddenly, they were shocked. A new-looking building, quite unlike the others around it, stood amongst the other temples. One could see a number of Cylons entering and exiting the Temple.

"Which God is that one dedicated to?" Sam Anders asked, pointing to the building which could looked to be a mixture of Catholic Cathedral and Muslim Mosque.

The tour guide smiled and pointed to their Cylon member. The Cylon gave the answer. "It is the Temple for the Original God of Creation, the God worshipped by the majority of our people."

The visitors looked at each other. "You worship One God?"

Kissinger nodded. "Yes. While most humans worship one or more of the Lords of Kobol, the Cylon race as a whole prefers the worship of the original God of Creation, who brought Order out of Chaos, who created the Universe, it's places and peoples and the Gods who followed."

"What do you call him?" Galen Tyrol asked.

"He was known by many names on the original Earth: Allah, JHVH, Jehovah, others. We simply call him – or her as some of our people prefer – I AM." Henry Kissinger explained.

Their tour continued to a school for young children. The five watched the young children laughing and screaming as young children were wont to do. They notice a Cylon to one side and walked close. This Cylon was different as its form hinted at a woman's shape.

Suddenly, they saw a small girl run over to the Cylon, followed by several of her classmates. Her voice was loud amongst all the other children.

"Ms. Brown, Ms. Brown! Tell us a story! Please!" the girl asked in childish enthusiasm. The child flopped down in front of the Cylon as did its classmates. A human adult followed with a smile.

The Cylon hunkered down as a human would and with a decidedly feminine mechanical voice, "And what kind of story would you like?"

The girl looked thoughtful and said, "A story from Earth!"

Ms. Brown hmmed mechanically and then asked, "Would you like a true story or a legend?"

The girl cried out, "Tell us about knights and princesses and dragons!" The other children cheered.

"I will tell you the story of Beowulf. Even thought there aren't any dragons, there are warriors and kings and a MONSTER called Grendel. Will that do for a story?"

The girl looked around at her classmates and the other children nodded enthusiastically. "Please!"

The group watched as the Cylon Educator began the story of Beowulfe. After ten minutes, a bell was heard. Ms. Brown stopped and said, "I will have to continue the story tomorrow during recess. It's time for you to go back to class."

There were sounds of disappointment, even as the children moved to stand. The human teacher said with a smile, "Thank Ms. Brown for the story and get moving!"

The children, almost as one group, moved to hug any part of the Cylon teacher they could reach before they ran off toward the school building, the two teachers following.

The Five Cylons of Earth were amazed at what they were seeing. Their expectation which caused them to shoot themselves blindly toward the Twelve other Tribes of Kobol were far, far different than what they encountered.

Expecting to find no Cylons or Cylons being oppressed or even Cylons fighting with their creators, the found instead an open society where the Cylons lived and worked openly amongst the Humans and seemed to be respected members of society.

When they were returned to their room, they sat and talked amongst themselves. Finally, Saul Tigh asked, "Can we see the history of the Cylons of the Twelve Colonies?"

Henry Kissinger nodded and moved to the side. He returned with a stack of books. Each took one and Tory Foster read the title out loud, "The Book of Sorrows and Joys and Love, an Account of the Rise of the Cylon from Slave to Freedom."

The five visitors each opened to the first page almost reverently.


	4. LT Initiative: The God YOU Pray to

Lone Traveler Chapter: Lone Traveler: Initiative, Chapter 3

Crossover: West Wing Episode: 1.01 - "Series Pilot"

* * *

Consequences and Omakes: "The God YOU Pray to."

* * *

Josh and Mary Marsh, Capital Beat, a few months after Harry's visit.

**Josh was livid. "… it's none of your business. Look, if 38 States …"**

**Mary Marsh interrupted him. "Well, I can tell you that you don't believe in any God that I pray to, Mr. Lyman – not any God I pray to."**

**Josh just started his rant. "Lady, any God you pray to is …." **Suddenly he stopped, remembering a conversation he had had with Harry during his visit. He was told that God was real, that Harry had met God. And Josh trusted Harry. "Religious beliefs have got NOTHING to do with this. This is about the LAW. 38 states have laws which agree with our position – it's not the business of the government to enforce YOUR morality. No matter WHAT God you pray to."

Marsh was livid in turn. "The United States is a Christian nation! I blame people like you for removing the basic morals that …."

Josh interrupted. "Who said that the United States is a Christian nation? Are you out of your mind?"

"The Founding Fathers, right in the Declaration of Independence acknowledges God right in the text! The Pledge of Allegiance: One Nation Under God! Just because you grew up a heathen …."

Josh was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what this lady was spewing. "STOP! Just stop right there. I grew up Jewish. You, lady, need to re-read your Bible. I'd like to point out that Jesus, when he was alive, was Jewish – of the House of David – hereditary Kings of the Jews. The Jewish …"

Mary Marsh ground out, "The Jews killed Jesus!"

Josh continued on. "The Jewish Bible makes up what your Religion calls the Old Testament in YOUR Bible. When Jesus talked about God, he was talking about the same God."

Mary Marsh would have interrupted again – but she had realized exactly what she had said on live television – and realized that she would be receiving a lot of backlash, both from the left AND the right.

"And the Jews didn't kill Jesus – the Romans did – at the behest of religious leaders conning the Roman government into doing their dirty work to shut up someone who disagreed with them. The Bill of Rights: 'Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances.'" He paused, "Just because it says you can say what you like doesn't make what you say right."

The Moderator, wanting to get off of what Marsh had spewed, asked, "Can you clarify: 'The United States is not a Christian nation'? Even you would have to admit that many of our traditions are Christian traditions."

Josh nodded. "I'm just quoting of our Founding Fathers. Adams, in the Treaty of Triploi said: '…'the Government of the United States is not, in any sense, founded on the Christian religion….' Jefferson, author of the Bill of Rights, wrote in one of the first laws on the subject in the United States: 'Whereas, Almighty God hath created the mind free; … our civil rights have no dependence on our religious opinions any more than our opinions in physics or geometry'. As I said … I was just quoting our Founding Fathers."

"And what does this have to do with the matter at hand?" The moderator asked, seeing that Marsh was still somewhat out of it.

"As long as we uphold our Oath to bear true faith and allegiance to the Constitution, we cannot – and should not – and will not legally enact and enforce religious morality on the average US citizen. Even if the Religious Right demands it. Just because the vast majority of Americans worship or believe in God – no matter the name used – doesn't mean you have to live like a priest or nun or monk or rabbi or Iman."

Although Mary Marsh tried to get back into it, it was obvious that she had lost this particular political spat.

Josh was quite giddy after the exchange. When he stopped by the office, Leo gave him a nod of approval. "Good job on Capital Beat. The President called me to pass on his 'Well done' as well."

* * *

A/N: The information on the US not being a Christian nation was from the Newsroom - another series by Sorkin, the same as the West Wing. I could just imagine Sorkin using those same quotes here.


	5. LT Chapter 29 Omake 2: Gentle? Fist

Omake 2: LT Chapter 29: Master of Death Meets Sinanju and Shiva:

Chuin watched his erstwhile student perform the balance exercise that he had assigned. The boy was, due to his burden, much more susceptible to imbalances and therefore would have to work much harder than his peers to achieve and maintain the proper balance to fully utilize his almost preternatural potential.

Chuin almost regretted having never met this Yondaime Hokage and his wife – they produced superior children. Chuin was actually almost disappointed that he would most likely have returned to his own world before his student could learn of his heritage.

Without turning, Chuin sensed the arrival of the two children that often trained with Naruto. "Welcome Neji-san, Hinata-chan. You shall sit and practice breathing properly."

"Hai, Master Chuin!" was the response and he listened as the two children assumed the proper position. Suddenly, he heard something which caught his attention.

He turned and observed the two Hyuga children both positioning themselves and noticed the girl's labored movements. If he was anyone other than who he was, such a minor change from normal would be unnoticeable, but he was Master of Sinanju: The understanding of perfection was his gift.

He glided over and stood in front of the children and looked down. The two made every effort to not allow his movements to alter there own. The boy tensed only briefly, as was understandable, before relaxing once again. The girl, however, flinched slightly. Chuin withheld his frown so as not to impart disapproval.

He did take steps to correct the problem though. "Hinata-chan. Please stand."

Hinata slowly stood, the five-year old girl moving ever-so-stiffly as she did so. "Neji-san. I shall demonstrate proper correction of tenketsu points. Please turn on your ability."

Neji quietly said "Byakugan" and his vision suddenly achieved clarity in the smallest detail. He wasn't quite skilled enough to do this silently yet.

"Hinata-chan, please relax and stand still." Hinata nodded and then did as he asked.

Chuin moved with his innate grace and skill to press lightly at 14 points on Hinata's body in less than 4 seconds. Neji, watching with his Byakugan, saw the slightly inflamed tenketsu relax and Hinata's chakra paths suddenly went from slightly strange to normal.

"Did you see?"

"Yes, Master Chuin."

Chuin nodded. "Hinata-chan. I shall demonstrate this lesson for you soon. For now, assume the proper pose and begin your exercises."

Hinata nodded, trying to mask her relief at the removal of her pain.

Chuin moved to his desk and pulled a sheet out and wrote a message. "Naruto-kun, come here."

Naruto paused in his own exercise and moved to stand in front of his teacher. "Yes, Sensei?"

Chuin handed Naruto the scroll he had just sealed and said, "As a test of your speed, you shall take this to the gate at the Hyuga compound and give this scroll to the guard. You shall then return. I require you to maintain your breathing and balance. When you return, your breathing should demonstrate no strain. You have eight minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Naruto took the scroll and, once Chuin nodded, moved as quickly as he could to do as his teacher required.

Chuin waited and, to his mild surprise, Naruto returned with 11 seconds to spare. Listening, he noted that Naruto's breath was as even as ever. There were some signs of strain in his movement which quickly evened out.

"Barely adequate," Chuin said. Naruto had to repress his grin at what was almost effusive praise from his sensei. "Your breathing I would call adequate. But your balance, as ever, needs work. Return to your exercise."

* * *

At his desk, Hyuga Hiashi accepted the scroll from the guard. Recognizing the seal, he quickly moved to open it.

The Hyuga clan had an honor debt to the House of Sinanju and it would not behoove him to treat any missive from said House cavalierly. He quickly read the message and then called out, "Hizashi!"

From his own office, Hyuga Hizashi moved to see what his clan head needed. When he got to his door he asked, "Yes, Brother?"

Hiashi waved a scroll at him and said, "Read this."

Hizashi took the scroll and read the message. "Interesting. After dinner, then?"

Hiashi nodded. "Hai. I shall invite Sinanju to dinner and we can meet in the dojo afterwards. Please let the elders know that there will be a meeting.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi hated when his brother used that honorific on him in private. He knew Hizashi did so to tweak him.

Hiashi pulled a brush and parchment to answer to message, even as he referred to the message he received.

_Hyuga Hiashi, Clan Head of the Hyugi Clan_

_A matter of supreme importance has come to my attention as regards your daughter, Hinata, and her training in your family style. _

_As Master of Sinanju and her current non-Hyuga sensei, I deemed it important enough to inform you as soon as the matter became known to me._

_I would, at your earliest convenience, ask that you and any other involved in Hinata's training accept my request to see you as a group so that the matter can be resolved. Hinata and Neji should also be present as it will be valuable to their education._

_I am,_

_Chuin, _

_Master of Sinanju_

* * *

At exactly 5:30, the guard entered the room and announced the guests. "Presenting, Chuin of Sinanju, Master of Sinanju, Katakana* Remo, 1st Apprentice of Sinanju, and Uzumaki Naruto, 2nd Apprentice of Sinanju."

Hiashi and his court stood respectfully to receive their guests – the Hyuga Clan head having subtly reminded them of the debt.

After a polite dinner where nothing of consequence was discussed, the entire gathering moved to the Main Family dojo.

Soon, Chuin was standing before the Clan Council, with his apprentices off to the side, sitting with Hinata and Neji. Hinata was having a hard time not watching Naruto but only Chuin noticed. As it wasn't his house, he ignored it – he recognized that her admiration was quite innocent at this age.

Chuin gave a brief bow – one which would have been proper for a Daimyo addressing his nobles. No one commented.

"Honored Hyuga. A matter of some importance has come to my attention. As I have explained in the past, Sinanju is considered the Sun Source of all taijutsu upon my home world. As such, the Gentle Fist style of your clan has been observed by myself for comparison.

"Before I may properly explain my findings, perhaps it would be advisable for me to demonstrate my understanding so as to ensure I am not mistaken in my observations. Perhaps I may demonstrate with Hizashi-sama? From my understanding he is second only to Hiashi-sama in his technique."

Quickly, agreement was reached and the two stood across from each other. Chuin said, "I shall attempt to use only what I understand is proper Gentle Fist without the chakra pulses – such is proper for your training, correct?"

"Hai" was murmured by most of those watching.

Finally, the senior remaining Elder called, "Hajime!"

With their Byukagen activated, the watching Clan members could not distinguish between the styles used by either of the combatants. Indeed, it was almost immediately noticeable that Chuin, with only observation and his innate skill and training, was the superior Gentle Fist user.

Hizashi soon had to surrender as continuing further would have meant a lengthy stay in the Clan infirmary.

Chuin, who was not showing any sign of exertion, asked, "Is my understanding of your Gentle First adequate?"

The agreement from the audience was almost fearful – no non-clan member had ever demonstrated such an understanding of their style in the history of their clan.

Chuin nodded. "Before we continue, I need to finish a lesson I began earlier. Hinata!"

The girl ran over and stood respectfully before her sensei. "Yes, Master Chuin?"

"Activate your abilities so that you may see the same lesson I showed Neji earlier."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Hinata's face screwed up and her Byukagen activated. The watching elders noted that her voice was only a whisper – quite skilled for her young age.

"Hizashi-sama, please stand so that I may correct your tenketsu points." Hizashi, with visible effort, stood in front of the tall man. "Please, relax." Hizashi complied as much as he was able.

Seeing that Hinata was watching (as were all the remaining Hyuga) Chuin quickly moved his hands. Within the 8 seconds he moved, the Hyuga saw Chuin relieve 31 tenketsu points of their irritation. Hizashi's chakra paths were, once again, in full working form.

There were sounds of amazement as no Hyuga had ever seen so many points so quickly repaired.

Chuin looked at Hinata. "An true understanding of how to damage the body necessitates an understanding of how to heal it. Do you understand, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was mightily impressed with the lesson – her gentle nature in full agreement with such a sentiment. "Hai, Sensei!"

Hinata and Hizashi were soon seated again. Chuin continued with his talk. "From my observation, your skill is based upon the Hyuga nature of being like the Earth – unmoving, firm, and inexorable? Your bodies are predisposed to this style?"

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, Master Chuin. Almost all Hyuga are Earth types. It is the basis of our Gentle Fist."

Chuin nodded. "Such is the problem with Hinata."

Hinata, for the moment, was suddenly very upset, though she tried to hide it.

"Hinata-chan, unlike you, is NOT an Earth type. Her body is fluid. Adaptable. Her body is not suited to acting as a mountain but more like the flowing river."

Hiashi, who had suspected such but tried to have Hinata overcome such a limitation, asked, "So she is a water type?"

"If there is a test for it …."

Hiashi nodded and sent for chakra paper. Soon, it was retrieved, and Hinata was directed to channel chakra to it. As now expected, the paper became very wet – a clear indication of her release type.

"It is as I expected. This means that training her has to be adapted," Chuin said.

Hiashi objected. "The Gentle Fist has been unchanged for centuries. Properly learned, there is no way it can be defeated by another taijutsu style."

Chuin sighed. "Perhaps if I demonstrated. You are pre-eminent in Gentle Fist. I shall modify what I understand of your Clan style to a water-style user. Perhaps some clarity can be reached."

Soon there was agreement, though it was reluctant. The two stood across from each other, the remaining Hyuga watching. Chuin ordered Hinata to watch his movements with her eyes activated and she did so.

The Hyuga clan was expecting a route. The Gentle Fist was unstoppable and Hiashi was the best. It was a route – but not as they expected.

Using a style which obviously held elements of the Gentle Fist, the more fluidly moving Chuin gave the Hyuga Clan Head a beat down such as he had never received in his life.

The Clan council was terrified at the demonstration. Chuin hid his satisfaction well as he looked down upon his opponent.

Sinanju did have some scruples as to how children were treated during training.

Hinata, however, was mesmerized. This was a style which she felt she could do.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun. Perhaps you can attempt the technique I demonstrated earlier to repair Hiashi-sama's tenketsu points."

The two children hesitantly tried to do as Chuin had done. Surpringly, Hinata – the younger of the two – was more successful in applying what she had seen. The tenketsu points weren't _fully_ relieved, but Hiashi was once again at least mobile.

"We shall work on your technique as part of your training. Please sit back down with my apprentices." The two children quickly retreated.

With a small smile, "As you can see, it might be possible that if I were allowed to modify the Gentle Fist to suite Hinata's body, you might have a future Clan-head with quite superior skill to pass on. Do I have your agreement?"

There were terrified sounds of agreement. "Very good! I thank you for the opportunity. I shall educate Neji and Hinata in their Gentle Fist styles. You shall not need to do so. I am certain that, when necessary, they can demonstrate their skills regularly under my personal observation. Of course, developing such a boon for your Clan should be worth some recompense. A matter we shall discuss another day. But I thank you for allowing me to show what I have learned." Chuin was serene as he talked to the watching Hyuga.

The Hyuga were relieved when the House of Sinanju politely left their home for the night.


	6. LTB5 Ch 13 Omake: Harry Helps Susan

OMAKE BONUS:

FROM Lone Traveler B5 Chapter 13 and AFFO story ID 600099010, Chapter 2.

Susan very deliberately walked up to the tall ranger and slapped the flowers against the his chest, having decided it was he who had sent them.

"Here. You can have these – I don't need them." She then quickly moved down the hall, trying to avoid looking in his face.

He heard him splutter behind her and she was about to smile when she was confronted with a sight she did not expect: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was leaning against the bulkhead, watching the two interact. She stopped with a sudden thought. "Er. You didn't send those flowers, did you?"

He shook his head. "No – it was that guy. He's just trying to be coy about it." That he made no effort to hide his voice from Marcus made her feel … she didn't know what to feel. Harry stood up and walked past her, grabbing her on the way. He led her back down the corner and let go when she was about eight feet away.

Susan was feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. She had shared a night of fun with Harry a couple of years earlier but she didn't think that was why she was feeling this way – she honestly didn't know.

Harry walked up to the Ranger and said, "Marcus, right?"

He nodded. "And you are?"

Harry moved to stand next to him and threw his arm over Marcus' shoulder. "An old friend of Susan's. My name is Harry. She can tell you, we met a few years ago."

Susan nodded. "Two actually."

"Right. Now Marcus. Are you willing to listen to some advice?"

He was wary but nodded. "Alright."

With his arm still over Marcus' shoulder Harry said, "You see. I'm what could be classified as one of Susan's … dalliances. She was feeling needy a couple of years ago and I provided for the need. One night – done. We haven't seen each other since. We both left with a happy smile. Now look at her."

Marcus looked at Susan and Susan could barely keep from looking away with embarrassment. "Now, that look was something she never had for me. She's standing there telling herself that she doesn't know what she's feeling – but, mate? She's lying to herself."

The way that Harry said that casually as if it was without any doubt outraged her a little. But for some reason – she couldn't find it in herself to protest.

She KNEW Harry would never be hurtful.

"There, you see? What she's actually feeling – and she would agree if she wasn't so nervous – is a feeling of a bit of lust and a bit of admiration and affection. And it's all toward you. Now, Marcus," Harry raised his hand and dropped it hard on the man's shoulder, "You have two choices here. You could invite the beautiful lady into your quarters and give her what she so richly needs right now – and worry about the romance after – or you can be a pussy and run off. But if you do THAT, then as her friend, I will have to take her back to her quarters, bend her over, and give her a good go until she's screaming out names. The true tragedy of that is that she'd likely be screaming out your name and not mine – and that can be upsetting to a bloke. So Marcus," he raised and lowed his hand hard once again, "what are you going to do?"

Looking between Susan and Harry, and noting how nervous Susan was, Marcus manned up and said, "Susan? Would you like to come in to my quarters?"

Without being able to look at him, she said, "Er. Yeah. We can do that."

Harry took his arm off Marcus and clapped his hands. "Good! Good! Now, Susan?"

"Harry?" He saw her gathering her confidence back.

"I should tell you that Marcus here is a rare bloke. He's still, what is commonly referred to as, a virgin." Susan looked at Marcus in shock. Marcus was looking around, embarrassed.

"Yeah. I know. See – he grew up with some romantic bullshit notion that he had to 'save himself' for the right girl. It's so very Shakespearean of him – the chaste hero and all that – or even Arthurian – but he's going to be a bit nervous. Go easy on the bloke. With all of that – he's in excellent shape, is quite considerate, has the stamina of a jackrabbit, and will be a willing student for any lesson you might want to give. So, once he takes you inside – I recommend you go 'Head Bitch in Charge' on him and make certain he gives you what you need. He won't resist at all – he loves you far too much for that."

Susan contemplated the man. "Now, in the afterglow, if you're feeling feminine and vulnerable and uncertain – Marcus here is NOT lacking in what you'll need there. This bloke can be trusted. If you somehow pull your heart out of the deep vault you've kept it in to give it a chance, Marcus here will accept it gratefully and lock it up in silk and cushions and never let a single scratch come anywhere near it. He'd keep it safe to his dying breath. You'd never need worry again."

Susan looked at Marcus. As Harry had spoken, Marcus had lost that nervous twitch and took on a look of resolution. In Susan's mind-eye, she got a vision of Marcus in chain mail standing in front of a fortress which contained her own pulsing heart. In her vision, he stood straight and tall and unflinching, his devotion to his duty shining in every part of his bearing.

In that moment, she knew that Harry only spoke the absolute truth.

She glanced at Harry. "Thank you. You're a true friend."

Harry grinned. "I hope so." He looked at the two. "Have fun kids." Harry turned and disappeared into a bright light, pheonix song following.

"Susan?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus."

"You have a guardian angel?"

Susan glanced over to where Harry disappeared from. "Yes. I guess I do."

Marcus looked at Susan and asked, "How can a bloke follow that?"

Susan looked at Marcus and knew he was just nervous. "Are you going to do as Harry suggested or am I going to have to go back to my quarters and pray for Harry's quick return?" She had decided to follow her heart – and Marcus was now in her crosshairs.

Marcus presented his arm and allowed her to take it. "Come with me, please?"

The two were not seen for the rest of the day.

The Command Crew, however, got a hint. Before disappearing, Susan delivered a very particular order and warning for anyone who would disturb her. The man who had been in C&amp;C the longest said, "I recognize that order." He looked at his fellows. "She has a visitor and it's a man's life to disturb her. Even if there ARE big honkin space lasers – we deal with them ourselves."

The C&amp;C crew looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.


	7. LTSTNG: The Klingon Warbird Gryffindor

Star Trek AU:

(Further Adventures of the Lone Traveler Chapters 6-9)

(Timing: Next Generation Season One Episode 26)

* * *

Captain Picard's arrival back to the ship was not the pleasant homecoming that the crew had expected. "Mr. Crusher. Make way to the following coordinates:" Picard rattled them off.

Wesley looked at the Captain in shock, "Captain … these coordinates will put us right on the Neutral Zone."

"You have your orders, Mr. Crusher."

"Yes, sir!" Wesley quickly did as ordered and the ship was underway.

Picard pushed a button on his command chair. "All senior officers to the Captain's Ready Room." Picard stood and quickly exited.

The crew were somber at the obvious distress that the Captain was expressing – well, to those who knew him. Very soon, the Senior staff were all present.

"We have a major problem. Several outposts along the Neutral Zone have fallen out of communication. We fear they have been destroyed. We have been ordered to investigate, even crossing into the Neutral Zone as necessary."

There was a gasp. "But that would violate the treaties with Romulus. We haven't seen the Romulans in forty years, although the Klingons report that they have been active."

Picard nodded. "Yes. However, Starfleet feels that it is an acceptable risk and there are legal grounds if we find the outposts destroyed. We must prepare for any eventuality."

Not liking it but placing their trust in the Captain they chorused, "Aye, Aye, Captain!"

The Enterprise found what had been feared. Every outpost on the Federation side of the border had been destroyed. There was one trail found … into the Neutral Zone. Picard ordered the ship forward. The ship went on Yellow Alert.

However, when the Enterprise found the outposts on the Romulan side, they found that these too had suffered the same fate. Before the Captain could make an order, Tasha Yar called out, "Captain! Romulan Warbird decloaking off the Port Bow. They're hailing us!"

"On screen!"

Picard was shown a view that hadn't been seen in a generation. A very large Romulan War Bird was shown on one of the major screens. In the middle, the image of two Romulans. The Senior one asked, "What is the Federation doing invading the Neutral Zone? This is a provocation to war."

Captain Picard tried to be consilliatory. "I'm sorry, Captain. We are investigating several destroyed outposts. A trail led us here and we were shocked to find your own outpost destroyed as well."

The Romulan Captain eased only the very smallest amount as he looked to his First Officer. Before anything could be said, a voice could be heard from the Romulan ship. "Commander! A Klingon Warship is warping into the system!"

The Romulan's face took on a look of anger. "You try to deceive us? You work with those …."

Before the Romulan could finish, another voice interrupted. It was from the Enterprise's bridge. The Klingon officer at Ops, Lietenant Worf, called out, "Confirmed! One Klingon Bird of Prey. And Captain! … It is the Gryffindor!"

The reaction on the Romulans' faces was visible. "We will speak to you soon. Hold your positioin and do not arm your ship." The screen went blank.

* * *

Hours Earlier:

The Emperor and the High Council were in a meeting regarding matters of state when there was an interruption. They heard a guard call out, "You cannot …"

Another voice interrupted. "You know me. Stand aside or your blood will decorate the floor of the Council's chambers … and my blade."

The High Council was curious, as was the Emperor. Few had the authority to interrupt a High Council meeting. When the doors opened, they saw: Yes, this was one who had that authority.

James, the current Lord of House Potter entered leading his eldest son and the current Champion from the House of Mogh. As was proper, the three stopped halfway in and dropped into a Klingon salute.

The Emperor asked, "Lord Potter. You interrupt matters of State. I would assume you have good reason."

"Yes, Emperor." Potter of House Potter then stood tall. "I have received word from the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone. Several Klingons work there. They have gone out of communication. But I received a special message from one who lived there who was of my House: They were under attack and soon to be destroyed."

James of House Potter looked incensed. "There were Klingons there. There were _Potters_ there. I ask permission to take my ship and investigate and, if I find the culprits, permission to ensure Justice is served. If necessary, I would ask permission to call to arms the Gryffindor Alliance."

The High Council knew how serious this request was. The House of Potter was the Shield of the Empire. If they decided there was a threat, they had many Houses who were allied and they would attack and destroy that which threatened the Empire – or subjugate it to the Empire's purposes. Potters did not waste resources. No other House in the Empire had the rights that this one did. But no other House was as Loyal either. And so …

The Emperor stood. "As Emperor, I hereby give you the Permission and Authority to act as you see fit. If you must call the Alliance to Arms, I insist you send your youngest son to the Council as your representative and the Guard of the Emperor."

James saluted, disappointed but expecting it. His youngest son was newly given the title of Warrior and hadn't seen true battle yet. He would take him and allow him to start to earn his glory. But the Empire never let all members of the House of Potter go to Battle – the High Council and the Emperor insisted that there would always be one of Potter blood kept back to repopulate the House as needed. The Empire could not afford to lose the Shield of the Empire.

"It shall be as you say, Emperor." The Lord of Potter called out in challenge the war cry that sang to the blood of their house for over a century: "TO PROTECT THE EMPIRE!" The three quickly finished their salute and withdrew.

* * *

Wesley was confused. "Why did they stop making threats when Lt. Worf identified the Gryffindor?"

The First Officer was about to speak but Worf interrupted. "Permission to explain?"

The Captain nodded. "Go ahead."

Worf spoke to Wesley. "You have not yet attended the Academy so you may not know. But the Gryffindor is the personal Warship of the head of the House of Potter. Started by a blooded Human warrior who was already a Lord by birthright, he got two children on Klingon females. He was instrumental in creating the Klingon/Federation alliance. In recognition, the House of Potter was created. The House of Potter holds a special place in the Empire. They are the Shield of the Empire. They have never fought in any conflict they deemed offensive but have fought in every battle and war that was deemed defensive. The Gryffindor is only seen when Klingon citizens, especially those of House Potter, are killed outside of already acknowledged conflict. The Gryffindor may go as it will in any space and can perform any action it deems necessary. This is recognized by every government that the Klingons have made agreement with for over a century."

He turned. "Captain! Permission to act as Liaison with the Gryffindor, Sir!"

Captain Picard could tell how important this was to his Ops Officer. "Granted."

The crew watched as the unusually colored Klingon Warhsip appeared in proximity. Instead of the grey of a normal Warbird, it was colored red and gold.

Tasha Yar called out, "Transmission coming in from both ships."

"Put them both up."

The Romulans were once again seen. On the other side, a Klingon Warrior who was somewhat smaller than normal was seen – but he still looked extremely powerful. He spoke first.

"I am James son of Fleamont of the House of Potter. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Commander Tashir of the Romulan Warship Kasira."

The Captain answered, "Captain Picard of the Federation Flagship Enterprise. Our Liasion to you shall be Lietentant Worf of the House of Mogh."

The Captain grinned. "House Mogh! Worf! We are Kin from afar! My Champion is from the House of Mogh as has every one of them been since my house was created. Well met!"

Worf called back in joy. "You Honor me! How may the Enterprise aid the Shield of the Empire?"

The Captain of the Gryffindor's face took on a harsh look. "I received a report from a Kinsman on a Federation outpost that it was under attack. Before I could retrieve details, the transmission was blocked. I used the Fold drive at my disposal to arrive as soon as I could but the post was already gone. However, my Kinsman did as those of the House of Potter are honorbound to do: He recorded every scrap of information in a way that most sensors cannot decipher so that a record could be retrieved by House Potter. These attacks were not by the Federation or the Romulans – I will now transmit the information that was retrieved!"

Tasha called out, "Information is being transmitted!"

They heard a similar call on the Romulan bridge.

"I will give each of your crews an hour to analyze this. And then we will meet. As this is Romulan space it is only just that the Romulan Commander decide which ship we shall meet upon."

"Lord Potter, I select your ship as you will have the longest time to analyze the data," the Romulan said.

"Agreed!" the Captain of the Gryffindor said.

"Agreed," Worf said after getting the nod from Captain Picard.

"One Hour. And Worf! Please come with the Federation group. If there is time, you shall greet your kinsman and eat with your kin."

Word's grin was fierce. "I am honored."

* * *

One of the Centurions on the Romulan ship looked ready to protest, even as he kept his silence. The Commander noticed and asked, "You have something that concerns you, Centurion?"

It just blurted out of the soldier. "Why do you let that Barbarian dictate terms? They are in our space! They should be destroyed!"

The Commander nodded. "And if it were any other ship and any other Captain, I would do as you suggest. But the Klingon House of Potter is different. They have proven their Honor beyond question."

"How?" the Centurion asked, confused.

"During a time when we were more directly at odds but not in a war with the Klingon Empire, a rogue Klingon House took steps to assassinate our Empress and our Praetor. House Potter took offense at such dishonorable attacks and took steps to thwart the attack. They then hunted down and killed every Warrior of that rogue house and destroyed it utterly.

"However, House Potter will not kill innocents. They told us something that they never told their High Council: House Potter took every child from that rogue House and adopted them and ensured they were taught Honor as a Potter understands Honor. They told us this because they did not want to lie when reporting what they had done.

"They do not attack without cause – ever. For their destruction of a Klingon House that would sow war when the Emperor did not desire it and because of its refusal to attack or kill those who are innocent, and because they saved our Empress's life, House Potter is allowed to go where they will when it involves the defense of their own. The Gryffindor is sacrosanct. I would add, unless they attack without provocation, but they never would. We are that certain."

A/N: That's it for that. A small vignette. But it shows some of the effects of the Traveler's visit.


	8. LTSTNG Pt2: Worf's Visit

Star Trek AU:

(Further Adventures of the Lone Traveler Chapters 6-9)

(Timing: Next Generation Season One Episode 26)

Worf's Visit

(Couldn't help myself. This one preyed on my mind for a few days.)

* * *

The three captains plus their support staff had finished the meeting on the Gryffindor. The records recorded and retrieved by the House Potter resident on one of the Federation outposts had shown that the attacking race or ship was not one that was part of any known force.

The Cardassians, the Tholians, the Gorn – none of these had ships that were shaped likes spheres and cubes. No one knew what race the attacking force belonged to, but all saw that, instead of complete destruction, different people had been transported away, as well as some technological items, and the rest was destroyed as though to cover up the missing pieces.

This quite enraged the Captain of the Gryffindor. "While my family was not taken – there were definitely Klingons among those lost as well as humans. I would assume, also, that Romulans were taken from their outposts."

Commander Tashir of the Kasira nodded. "It is likely that you are correct. We will investigate our own outposts and compare disruption residue against the recorded numbers and see how many were taken."

Captain Picard nodded. "We will do the same on the Federation outposts. Lord Potter, I assume you will be joining us?"

James of House Potter nodded. "I believe your scanners might be better than ours and your assistance will be most helpful to our investigation." He looked to the other ships' Captains. "When this is reported to the Emperor, it is likely that the defensive alliance my House leads will be called, or at least notified. Klingon blood has been spilt without Honor. Potter blood has been stolen from our House. Innocent blood cries out to us.

"Should either of your people be attacked again by these honorless vermin, you have only to call and the entire Gryffindor Alliance of the Klingon Empire shall come at your word, regardless of other diplomatic or political circumstance. Do you understand?"

The Romulan Commander stood and nodded respectfully. "I shall alert the Senate and the Empress. Let us know if you are attacked by these. I make no guarantee – but I shall raise a voice toward assistance. If nothing else, I will do everything in my power to ensure the Empress orders that the Empire shall not take advantage of your peoples should there be vulnerabilities due to the actions of whatever this enemy is."

The other two Captains nodded in respect. Romulans and their politics were brutal and their sense of Honor was other. Each recognized the great concession this Commander made.

The Captain of the Enterprise put in his too cents. "I shall request permission to pass all information regarding these attacks to both Empires, regardless of where it is found or what type it is – even if it is classified or limited. This enemy is a common threat. Only by knowing all can we hope to win. I shall do this as the Captain of the Federation Flagship."

The other two captains nodded. Humans liked to keep things to themselves because Knowledge was Power. The Federation was quite free with certain things but quite tight-lipped about others. Once again they recognized that Picard was making a sacrifice which would cost him political power in the interest of the common good.

These were three of the more important ships for each of their governments and those leading them understood the various political realities far better than other, less educated fools. Each could recognize the truth of why certain actions were taken and judge correctly the exact consideration being given.

Each was giving what they could and holding nothing back – within their own sphere of authority. The central governments would, of course, make the final decisions; they had no power over that.

After the Romulans were beamed back to their ship, Captain Picard turned to Lt. Worf. "Mr. Worf. As our Liaison, why don't you stay on the Gryffindor for the next, oh, three hours or so, to set the terms of our cooperative efforts. If you need anything, call Tasha Yar." The Captain said this with a small smile.

Worf gave a great Klingon grin. "Thank you, Captain. I will not disappoint. I will be requesting a package from stasis which will aid in our good relations with the Gryffindor."

The Captain was curious – but not that much. There were other matters of more immediate import.

After the rest of the Federationists had left, the Captain and his Champion turned on their guest. "And how is the Head of House Mogh doing on the Federation Flagship?"

Worf gave a long-suffering look. "Yes, my father was the Head of House. But our kinsman is doing a fine job running the house – I am acquitting myself as a Warrior as circumstances allow: The Federation is a bit more peaceful than our people. I do not need to return to Qo'noS quite yet."

The two laughed at Worf. This was an ongoing source of needling on their part.

Not many in the Federation were aware of exactly how important Worf was to the Empire, especially because he was raised by humans on Earth.

The House of Mogh was one of the Klingon Empire's Great Houses. Formerly the House of Martok, it was renamed when the old Head of House was liquidated with the other High Council members during the takeover by Emperor Mur'Eq during the Genetic Crisis of the Mid 23rd Century. The sons of Martok, led by the eldest, Mogh, had backed the Emperor to erase the stain that their Head of House had become. The Emperor had renamed the House to remove any stain from the family, leaving the corruption with the name of Martok.

Worf's father, Mogh of the House of Mogh had been living on the Khitomar Colony with his wife and son when it was attacked. Due to the actions of House Potter, it was quickly found that the former House of Duras was the traitorous source which had caused the Romulans to attack. House Duras had provided false intelligence – the Romulan government was held blameless by the standards of Honor of House Potter and its allies.

Worf had been found by those who responded first: The Federation. One of the crew, Sergey Rozhenko, had found the small boy and instantly fell in love. With the Empire in turmoil, returning the child had been impossible for that moment.

When a member of the House of Duras found that the Heir of the House of Mogh was living amongst the humans, he had tried to use guile to "return" a "lost son." But the Champion of House Potter had already contacted Rozhenko and given permission for him and his wife to foster the boy until the current turmoil was settled.

When House Duras had tried to force the Humans to give over the boy, Sergey had battled the honorless Klingon, his already strong love for the boy the impetus behind his actions. When another tried to kill Sergey from behind, his wife, Helena, had brained the would-be assassin with a frying pan and broke his neck.

House Duras was the former Great House which had been slaughtered after their attempt on the Romulan Empress and Praetor. That it was payback for Khitomer as well was not spoken but understood.

The temporary Regent of House Mogh and current Potter Champion, who had gotten wind of the attack, had arrived with another of his house and the eldest Son of Potter just in time to see the Human couple spitting vitriolic words over the dead Klingons and explaining what they would do to anyone else who would dare to put their son in danger.

The small Klingon boy, Worf, was clinging to his Human father from behind and mimicking him as best he could.

The Regent of House Mogh made an instant decision: After congratulating them for showing true Honor, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko were made members of House Mogh and given permanent fosterage of the future head of the House, as long as others were allowed to come and teach the boy the traditions and skills he would need as a Klingon Warrior. Those with the Champion had agreed with him: They knew of no better option than the couple before them.

Helena, who had long known that she could not have children of her own, realized that this Warrior had acceded to their request to keep the boy as their own and was overjoyed.

The eldest Son of Potter enjoyed the many laughs he would receive in future years as he told the tale and described the Champion of House Potter nearly being forced unconscious from lack of breath when Helena, mother of Worf, threw herself forward and embraced the Champion with all her might.

Klingons who visited the boy to teach him greatly respected Helen Rozhenko and had learned to escape her maternal hugs as quickly as possible lest they too be laid low due to lack of breath. Sergey refused to restrain his wife – in his opinion, such strong Warriors should easily be able to endure a woman's embrace.

Visitors also absolutely loved her Blood Pie – it was legend. Worf knew this and so this was the package in stasis that he had retrieved from the Enterprise for his meal with his kinsmen.

Needless to say, the meal was quite enjoyable. They then went back to the terrible work ahead of them: Analyzing these attacks.


	9. FALT Ch 16-18: Instead of a Balloon

Hogan's Heroes AU:

(Further Adventures of the Lone Traveler Chapters 6-9)

Alternate ep: What time is the Balloon going up?

The kind of changes that could happen with Klink on their side …

* * *

The prisoners were enjoying themselves playing volleyball in the yard.

Suddenly, the Sergeant of the Guard interrupted them. "ALRIGHT! INSIDE! BACK BACK BACK!"

"What's this all about?" Carter asked with annoyance.

Newkirk added, "It's in the Geneva Accords: 'Prisoners get one hour outside of physical activity'."

Shultz rolled his eyes as the two kept up their schtick. It was mildly funny but he just continued. Finally, Hogan showed up. Schultz dropped his voice. "Gestapo will be surrounding the camp. Spy was almost caught and ran with documents, heading in this direction. Kommandant says to tighten it up." He raised his voice, "No! I don't know why! Inside! Inside! BACK BACK BACK!"

Hogan acted annoyed but was thankful. He quietly said, "I may need a diversion to get him inside when he arrives. Or to get him out. Tell Klink." He then raised his voice. "Alrgiht! Alright! Jeez! You'd think you could be more polite about it!"

Luckily, there was no need to create a diversion – the two POWs plus the spy had gotten in just in time.

Now the problem was, he needed to get out ASAP – there was vital intel that needed to go to London.

Hogan considered it. Time to get Klink to take someone out.

Just as the Kommandant had agreed, their (least) favorite Gestapo agent burst in. "There will be no going into town. For anybody!" He saw Hogan standing there. "What is this man doing here?"

Klink gave the impression of rolling his eyes without doing so. "Hearing the order directly from me that the Prisoners are confined to barracks until I order otherwise. Is there a problem, Major Hochstetter?"

Wanting to get angry but realizing that the answer was reasonable, Hochstetter played his power card. "This camp is now under Gestapo Authority!"

"Oh whose order, Major?"

"GENERAL BURKHALTER!" the Major replied with irritation as he threw the written order over.

"Very well." Klink carefully reviewed the papers and went to his desk. He picked up the phone and said, "General Burkhalter's office."

"What are you doing!?" Hochstetter yelled.

Klink peered at him and waved him off. "Yes. This is Colonel Klink, Luftstalag 13. Please note that as if this time, his order to transfer control of this Stalag to the Gestapo and Major Hochstetter has been enacted. Further inquiries regarding the camp should be forwarded to Major Hochstetter and his office. Thank you."

Klink hung up the phone and stood. "Orders, Major?"

"What was that, Klink?" the Major asked with irritation.

"Chain of Command, Major. When will you like to receive the daily reports?" Klink asked with aplomb.

Hochstetter looked at Klink in shock and antagonism. "Bah! Run things inside the camp! I don't have time for prisoner reports! No one in our out of the camp! Or they WILL BE SHOT! My men will search the surrounding area!"

"Very well. I assume you car is an exception. Any others?"

"You will not hinder any of my people!" Hochstetter yelled.

"Very good, Major. No one but Gestapo in and out." Klink saluted. "Heil Hitler!" he saluted.

Hochstetter looked at him for a moment and threw his arm up in a cursory manner before stalking out. Klink watched him and said, "Have Lebeau make a very nice dinner for General Burkhalter when he arrives. Of course we will have to pass it through the fence because 'no one in or out or they will be shot except Gestapo' – you understand, Hogan?"

Hogan was looking at Klink with wide eyes and a small smile. "And I get accused of going overboard?"

Klink grinned. "If we are going to operate, I need a lesson in place. Warn the prisoners – the one of two True Nazis left in the guard will be on gate duty. It will be unfortunate when the General orders them to the Russian front for not allowing his car in. But orders are orders." Klink called the guardhouse and gave very specific orders, including shooting anyone who wasn't Gestapo who went in or out the camp. He ordered two specific guards the duty, telling them that anyone not Gestapo might be the missing British Spy, even someone looking like Klink himself, and to enforce the order unless countermanded by Major Hochstetter alone. He cited the order which put the camp under Hochstetter's control and the Major's order.

When he hung up he looked at the phone and shook his head. "I hate that the Nazis have turned my countrymen into unthinking beasts."

Hogan nodded. "If this doesn't work, we'll need to concoct something – that spy is hidden in the camp but needs to get out ASAP."

"Hopefully the General will be here within a couple of hours. I think my message will be interesting enough for that. When he comes, I will give him some of that wine that you have sent the Hofbrau. I think Burkhalter will like it enough for him to divert to pick up the bottle that Herr Mueller 'found' for me."

Hogan grinned. It was an idea that Klink had come up with on his own: Send a few bottles of very good wine to the Hofbrau in town. When needed, Klink could send someone to pick up the bottle that "the Hofbrau's owner had gotten for" Klink and Klink would offer it to whomever might be impressed – as long as they picked it up themselves. This would allow an emergency transport using the visitor's trunk from the Camp into town if no other means was available.

Muller had ten bottles of _very_ good wine for this – this would be the first time the ruse was used.

Hogan gave a brief salute, which was returned and left to make an alternate plan. Seeing Schultz walking with balloons and talking to him gave him an idea … he hoped they didn't have to do that though. They could make it work … but it would be very risky.

* * *

General Burkhalter's car drove up to the gate at Stalag 13. The General had received the message that it was under Gestapo control – which was not entirely what he had ordered. The order was to give full cooperation in every way. He had not thought that this would include transferring control of the camp.

His car stopped – and went no further. Annoyed, he called out, "Why are we stopped?"

"Herr General, the guards at the gate are not opening it."

"Well go tell them to open the gate. Now!"

The driver quickly exited and then returned. "They refuse, Herr General. The Kommandant is also walking toward the gate."

Burkhalter was thoroughly annoyed. He said, "Open this door!"

The driver quickly complied. Burkhalter got out and stalked to the gate. "What is the meaning of this, Klink!?" he bellowed at the man who annoyed him almost as much as Hogan did.

Klink sighed. "Orders, General Burkhalter." Klink turned. "Korporal Zimmerman. What are the orders regarding people in and out of the camp?"

Zimmerman stood at attention, but his gun was still ready. "No one in our out or they will be shot."

Klink nodded. "Am I allowed in or out?"

"No! Herr Kommandant! Only Gestapo! Any other could be the person they are trying to find disguised as someone else!" the man answered smartly.

"Who may countermand this order, Korporal?"

"Major Hochstetter only!"

Klink nodded and turned back to the General. "His exact order, General Burkhalter. And Corporal Zimmerman is not one to deviate from an order, ever."

Burkhalter was incensed. "And where is Hochstetter?"

"I have Hilda trying to reach him. As soon as I heard your car was at the gate, I knew that he would need to come to countermand his order. I have no desire to see Zimmerman here shoot anyone who isn't the spy they are searching for."

Everyone could see the prisoner walking with a covered tray. "Zimmerman! I am not leaving – just passing this tray out." He took the tray and put it through to Burkhalter's driver who opened it for the General. There were treats and a glass of wine. "I ordered this brought for you while we all wait here for the Major."

Burkhalter looked at Klink and realized he was trying but was limited in what he could do. Burkhalter decided to point his anger at Hochstetter – and Zimmerman. That a General on Hitler's General Staff had to wait like a begger?

Burkhalter grabbed the wine in anger and took a drink. His eyes widened – this was very good wine. He looked up at Klink, who nodded. "The best I have to make up for the inconvenience."

As Burkhalter enjoyed the wine and the finger food, he considered that at least the man knew how to treat a superior officer.

It took another twenty minutes, but finally Major Hochstetter's car pulled up. He rushed out of this. "What is this?"

Burkhalter asked, "I was just wondering the same thing, _Major_. According to the gate guards anyone not Gestapo is to be treated as a possible spy and shot if they attempt to enter or exit _my_ Luftstalag, including the Kommandant or anyone else. According to Korporal Zimmerman, these were _your_ orders. Is this correct?"

Hochstetter was taken aback. "Well, yes …"

"So you ordered a General on the Fuhrer's General Staff to be shot if he tries to do his duty?"

"That was not what I meant!" Hochstetter protested.

Before Burkhalter could reply, Klink said "But those were your orders – even _I_ am to be shot if I try to leave unless you order otherwise: Ask Korporal Zimmerman. Which reminds me: You will need to be here tonight at 23:00 when the dogs are exchanged, and tomorrow at 9:00 when the weekly food delivery arrives. No one in or out without your orders after all."

"What are you talking about?" Hochstetter said with anger.

"I am just following your orders, Herr Major. But there is still a prison camp that needs the tools to do its job. Since we are under _your_ authority, you will have to be here to allow it." Klink said this all with complete calm.

"Bah!" He tried to figure out how to get around this. The Luftwaffe annoyed him and he hated dealing with them. "Korporal Zimmerman. You will allow anyone who is a General or higher to come and go and to allow the normal shipment of equipment and supplies to the camp. Make certain _every_ car is searched as it comes in or exits!"

Zimmerman saluted. "Yavoll, Herr Major!"

"Now I will need a fuel refuel at the Motor Pool."

Hochstetter motioned his own car forward. Zimmerman stood with his gun preventing the car from moving forward. "We need to inspect your car, Herr Major."

Angry he yelled, "I didn't mean me you Dumkoff! Allow my men and the General and any member of the Fuhrer's staff free access!"

Zimmerman saluted. "Yavoll, Herr Kommandant!"

Klink looked around. "Korporal Langenscheidt. Ensure the Major's car and the General's car are fully fueled. After the major leaves, bring the General's car back to my office so he can pick it up there."

He looked over at Lebeau, who had been standing there quietly. "Go and get into a proper uniform and prepare to serve the General and myself a nice meal. Tell Hogan that the General's car must be polished. One extra hour in the rec hall per day for a week once the lockdown has been lifted. Tell Hogan that will be for all prisoners as long as things are kept quiet while the Gestapo completes their orders."

"Yes, Kommandant," Lebeau said sullenly. He did not want to look to happy at cooperating with the damn Bosch leaders.

Burkhalter nodded in approval. Klink could use the carrot and the stick. He walked into the camp and the two started walking to his office. "What was all of this about, Klink?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what you mean, Herr General," Klink protested. He then said quietly, "As soon as we are in my office."

The General nodded. This would be interesting.

Klink led him inside and poured him more of the wine. "It's not much – but the man who runs the Hofbräu in town is looking for more of this for me."

The General sipped his wine and sighed in appreciation.

"So, what was all of this about?"

Klink took a sip of the wine and said, "Honestly, General? I am trying to ensure that the Major understands that while he has a job, so do I. He is suited to what he does – and knows nothing of what I do. I've recently realized that my dreams of glory are unlikely to appear. I am suited to what I do. If I had your job, Herr General, I would probably make many mistakes. Commanding a forward unit on the Western or Eastern front would require me to learn much of new technology that I am unfamiliar with. I last saw combat in 1918 and that was out of simple planes. While I _love_ to hear of the new things that are being devised to ensure German victory, and I might dream of leading a victorious army down the road to the Kremlin – my actual skills do not suffice. But I want to be allowed to do _my_ job. It's what I am good at."

"You no longer dream of being a General?" Burkhalter asked with amusement.

Klink gave a small, sad smile. "Of course! But I am not suited to what is needed in today's Reich for this. It is better I make my superiors look good by ensuring that this Stalag never presents a problem and leave the rest of it to those more suited for it. And if you or another come and I can provide some small break with a dinner or even just a glass of wine? It's all for the glory of the Fatherland. I can hope that those who I can assist will remember me when times are more pleasant."

Burkhalter sipped his drink and listened in satisfaction. It was always good to have a subordinate who knew his place. Far too many were far too hungry for the place above them to make one totally comfortable. Klink had never worried him – mostly just annoyed him.

The General had a good dinner and heard what was happening - the meat was excellent (sad that the General was eating rat ... Lebeau _really_ didn't like German generals). They both decided that the Major was likely wrong in where the man went but Klink was to keep cooperating – no one needed an unhappy Gestapo. A humble one would be nice at times, but unhappy never.

Klink had made a call into town and the General was going to stop in Hammelburg to pick up the package that Klink had arranged – some of that wonderful wine.

No one except Schultz saw the prisoners slip a man into the trunk of Burkhalter's staff car and set it up so the trunk wouldn't latch, allowing the man to leave at will.

By the end of it, only Major Hochstetter was truly upset about things, mostly because the British spy seemed to have eluded them all. And Korporal Zimmerman, who was shocked that he had suddenly been transferred to the Russian front by order of General Burkhalter.

Hogan was a little sad that his idea for a basket-weaving contest, kite flying, and random tent made out of parachute material ending up with a hot air balloon flying out of camp was unneeded.


	10. FALT 21-24: Renewal of the Black Family

Further Adventures of the Lone Traveler Chapters 21-24

* * *

The Headmaster too charge after the leaving of their guest and ordered the House Elves to bring more refreshments for a party.

Amelia and the Minister and their guards excused themselves to return to the Ministry – they had to get ready for the barrage that was about to happen.

Miles went to thank Harry Potter personally for the job offer. Melinda Black, went to speak to her new Head of House. Sirius said a quick hello to his new family member and went back to talk more to his godson.

Sirius was enjoying himself listening to Harry and his friends when he noticed an older student nearby. He looked up at her and saw her hair change colors. His eyes widened. "You're …"

"Tonks. My mother is Andromeda," she said nervously.

Sirius cried out in joy, "Little Nymmy!" He bounded up and grabbed her in an embrace. "How is my favorite Cousin?"

"She is fine. A bit unhappy that I plan to be an Auror – but she's alright. Except for giving me my crappy name of course," Tonks added with some irritation.

"What's wrong with Nmphadora?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Teenage boys. I've taken to hexing them unless they call me Tonks," the girl said viciously.

Sirius laughed and said, "You've got to meet my godson!" He turned his head and said, "Harry?"

Harry looked up from talking to Miles Beltchley and said, "Yes?"

"This is …" Tonks cleared her throat loudly but Sirius ignored her, "Nymphadora Tonks, who you should just call Tonks in order to save yourself a hexing," the girl grinned at that, "and she is the daughter of my favorite cousin."

"Hello, Ms. Tonks. It's nice to meet you," Harry said.

The group was interrupted by Melinda Black. "Er, Mr. Black? Your grandfather wants you to bring Harry and the girl you are talking to up to the Head Table."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, just call me Sirius. I guess we're family now – no need to get all formal on us."

The girl blushed.

The group went up to the Head Table.

"Sirius. Is this Andromeda's daughter?" Arcturus asked.

Sirius hesitated for just a moment but then became a bit defiant. "Yes, she is. This is Nymphadora. She plans on becoming an Auror when she graduates."

To Sirius' surprise, his Grandfather just nodded. "Nymphadora. It's good to see that Andromeda kept the traditions. Please inform your mother that the Head of the Black family has reinstated her to the family and that I expect her and her husband as well as yourself to visit during the Yule season so as to reestablish our family ties."

In her shock, Tonks' hair cycled quickly through many colors. But she made a passable acknolwegement. "I'll tell her, Sir." She tried to give a curtsey – but her clumsiness caused her to fall – and knock Sirius down at the same time.

Arcturus actually grinned at that. "I do believe that you will need to avail yourself of the Black Library. Our family has a history of the metamorphmagus and it seems you've inherited all the complete set of advantages and difficulties. Luckily, we have books on how to reduce the clumsiness you have due to the family talent."

Tonks' eyes were wide even as she straightened herself out. "Really?"

"Yes. Pray tell your mother to visit me soon at the Black Family Manor and I will allow here to retrieve one or two to bring to you. You must ensure they are kept safe and returned when you are finished with them."

Tonks' bowed a little less clumsily than her curtsey and replied, "I will keep them safe and secret."

Arcturus smiled in approval. "Good!" He turned to another student. "Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry stood there awkwardly. "Yes, sir?"

"Since you are my Grandson's current heir, you may refer to me as Grandfather Arcturus. I expect you, as well, to come during the Yule holiday. You may invite your friends to visit during that time as they should, perhaps, see you in your new home."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He hadn't fully registered what it meant to have a Godfather. "Thank you, Grandfather! I'll be there!"

"Good!" He looked over to the Headmaster who was standing off to the side. "I assume there won't be a problem."

Dumbledore was thinking of protesting, but with the final defeat of Voldemort, there seemed little reason to continue to put the boy behind wards which were specifically designed to keep Voldemort away. And so he nodded. "We will update our records. I will assist in ensuring guardianship is legally turned over to Sirius. I would like to see the wards he will live under as I find myself feeling responsible for his safety."

Arcturus considered that, and finally acquiesced. "This one time only. Currently, Black Manor is being inspected by Gringotts and they are removing any curses, Dark creatures, cursed items, and any Goblin-made artifacts." Dumbledore was actually a bit startled at that. Arcturus sighed. "I will need to find accommodations for a few days until they are done. Cursebreakers are actually inspecting and cleaning up every Black property."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he said, "I am certain that I could find suitable accommodations for you and your Grandson over this weekend here at Hogwarts."

Arcturus considered that. Hogwarts was considered quite safe, so, "Thank you. I will take you up on that offer."

* * *

Arcturus Black spent the next six weeks before the Yule Holiday strengthening his House and reviewing the acts that had been done before the House was cleansed of Dark Magic. Considering the words of the Goddess of Magic as well as the current state of his House, he reversed a number of removals from the Family Tree. He reinstated, posthumously, Marius Black, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, and Alphard Black. He did nothing about Isla or Phineas as their slights had to do with Muggles and not Muggle-borns.

Arcturus was still a bit of a bigot. He might not want to kill Muggles, but he didn't particularly want anything to do with them.

He did banish Barty Crouch, son of Casper Crouch and Charis Black, from the family for his action of putting Sirius in prison without a trial. He also banished Bellatrix for harm against Callidora Black's grandson, Frank. He also got back into contact with his daughter and his cousin Cassiopeia and required them to go through cleansing rituals.

The Black Family had a meeting of all living members and descendants over the Yule holidays of 1991. Due to his inability to keep his mouth shut, Draco had to be kept apart from most of his relatives of his current generation, which annoyed Arcturus to no end. Arcturus was tempted to banish Draco from the Family Tree.

Narcissa promised to teach the boy better manners. Neither she nor her husband was pleased with his inability to maintain the social graces regardless of whom he was dealing with.

Harry was forced to learn Pureblood etiquette from Melinda Black. And once they were reclaimed by House Black, Ron and Ginny were also put under her tutelage. Hermione Granger was included because, for some reason, Arcturus Black really liked the Muggleborn girl.

He was quite ecstatic to find that, after an inheritance ritual, she was found to be the great-granddaughter of Marius, who had refused to talk about Magic with his Muggle wife and family after he married. Arcturus wasted no time in claiming the young girl for the Family.

Draco was less than pleased when his Great-Great Aunt Cassiopeia died in 1994 (she was pretty old) that instead of him, Hermione was named to receive her estate which included quite a number of Galleons.

Instead of dying in 1991, Arcturus lasted another ten years, long enough to see his Grandson actually marry and have a child of his own with a woman who was found to actually be pureblood, even if her parents were squibs.

He was also happy to see his Grandson's godson, Harry, take up with one of the girls who had Black blood running through their veins.

He died, knowing that he had revived the Black Family into the Light.

(As to whether it was Ginny, Hermione, Melinda, or Nymphadora who Harry took up with – I'm not telling.)


	11. FALT 16-18: End of WWII, Bugging Out

AU Hogan's Heroes. I was considering how that alternate AU would end when the Allies crossed over into Germany and the Nazis knew they were about to lose.

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter peered at the communiqué from one of their spies in London.

It was October of 1944. In the last twelve months, defections of scientists and high level Allied collaborators had risen exponentially. It was as if someone had thrown a switch and the superiority of the Nazi cause had just withered away.

It would have been less dire but the Allies had shifted from straight military targets in Germany to also bombing the rail systems in Poland, of all places. And for some reason, this had completely infuriated their Fuhrer. Something about Poland and what was happening there was deemed vital to the Nazi cause and so many troops had been diverted to rebuild the infrastructure there – whereby the Allies once again blew it up. Causing the cycle to repeat.

Three months ago, Hochstetter had arranged for a spy to 'defect' in order to find out exactly where the leak was which had sprung and to close it fully. The communiqué before him told the story: _Luftstalag 13_.

This infuriated the man to no end. He had long despised Stalag 13, its ineffectual Kommandant and its far too brilliant Senior POW, Colonel Robert Hogan. Until now, he had had no proof. Now, the proof was before him.

Major Hochstetter made a call.

* * *

Herr Muller was tending his bar when a particular person entered. He could see the urgency in the way the woman walked. He waited until she signaled him and slipped into the back before making his way back as well.

"What is it, Marie?" he asked his fellow Underground agent. "Why are you so agitated?"

Ensuring no one had followed, Marie spoke urgently. "We picked up a call from Grumpy to Gestapo Headquarters. He received word from a spy he sent undercover to London to figure out where the leak was. He knows, Hans. Knowing that there is little hope of the Nazis winning, he has requested a portion of an SS Division to descend on the Toymaker's Shop and raze it to the ground, prisoners and guards. There will be 2000 SS to take care of it. We have to get word to them – they have to leave, now!"

"How long?" Hans Muller asked.

"The SS will pull into Hammelburg at 7:00 tonight to regroup and start moving toward Stalag 13 at 8:00. They plan to enter the camp at 9:00 and by 10:00 it will be no more."

Hans Muller looked at his pocketwatch. "That's eight hours." Thinking quickly, Hans said, "I will make the call. May God help them."

Hans quickly made his way to a hidden alcove in his storeroom and pulled the newer, smaller radio he had been given by Papa Bear, delivered by Pinnochio. It was far clearer than most radios and used less power, making it harder to detect by the radio-finder trucks.

Knowing how desperate it was, he took the chance. Even if they found him now, it would be worth it knowing he could hopefully save those that had done so much to defeat the Nazis.

* * *

Stalag 13, to the casual observer, was an efficient German Prisoner of War camp. The prisoners were kept under control and the guards were diligent in ensuring there were no escapes. It seemed to be locked up tighter than Gestapo Headquarters.

Casual observation, however, would be wrong.

In truth, it was an open secret amongst the guards that the Allied prisoners were doing things best not known to the German High Command. No guard who was a true Nazi sympathizer made it very long and they were without fail transferred to the Russian Front for one reason or another within a short time of arriving.

In the last six months, many of the families of these guards had been 'killed by Allied Bombing' – but had actually been smuggled to England. As a result, these guards knew that it was best to say nothing about any odd occurrences they might observe.

And truthfully, none really like the Nazis and their attack dogs, the Gestapo.

Many guards were somewhat curious when the Senior POW Officer, Colonel Hogan, was seen rushing the Kommandant's Office, his Second-in-Command, Sergeant Kinchloe with him.

Their curiosity was to be sated very quickly. Suddenly, a general call to muster came from the Kommandant's office. Surprisingly, this included not only every guard in the camp, it included all prisoners.

Colonel Klink looked out at the men he was responsible for and started speaking. "Hello, guards and prisoners. I have some news which will be frightening for you – but please remain calm. There is a solution in place and I personally will guarantee your safety with what I am about to speak of. Can you all stay calm for me?"

There was confusion with the guards and prisoners but all agreed to remain calm.

"It is perhaps not a surprise but Stalag 13 has been a center of activity within the heart of Germany to help defeat the Nazi cause. I became an Allied collaborator over a year ago when I learned that the Nazis killed more Germans than our supposed enemies, outside of the Eastern Front. For every one British or American killed, the Gestapo was killing 3 German civilians. And I could not bear to allow it to continue. I hope that you can understand why I acted as I did."

There were general mutterings of agreement, within both the prisoners and the guards. They had seen much the same thing.

"However, payment is about to come. Through his contacts, Colonel Hogan has found that the SS is onto our operation and is planning on arriving tonight – and killing every last person here, guard and prisoner. I cannot allow this. And so, using methods that you will find, perhaps, unbelievable we will be evacuating this camp. I will not allow those who have been loyal to me and to Colonel Hogan to die to sate the bloodlust of those homicidal fools. This operation will take careful planning. Within one hour, the first wave of prisoners and guards will be gone. By 7:00 tonight, Stalag 13 will be a ghost town. And two hours later, by 9:15, the SS Division that is coming to kill us all will find that Stalag 13 will become their gravesite when it explodes in their faces. Hogan and I, as well as Sergeant Shultz will be leaving right after setting off the fuses – from a distance. Any immediate questions?"

There were a few hands up. The Kommandant had Hogan answer the prisoners questions and he answered the guards questions. Soon, one part of the guard that had volunteered to be the last out had fully packed what they could not live without and took their places at the fence, leaving the illusion that nothing had changed within the camp for any passing truck or car.

At 1:00, the first 200 prisoners and 50 guards were ready to go.

Hogan pulled out one of the twenty ropes that had been charmed into portkeys He had already had Kinch radio London to warn them that the entire camp would be arriving over the next six hours to the field which the Traveler had named as the receiving point for the portkeys. London Headquarters already had a contingent of soldiers moving to help organize the arrivals.

Every guard gave up their gun and received a letter signed by Colonel Hogan which labeled them as an Allied collaborator and not subject to interrogation but only debriefing.

Even though the ropes could be held by twenty people each if they were standing in a straight line, constructive placement allowed each portkey to carry 50. Each person was warned not to let go until they were on the ground. Peter Newkirk went with the first batch to help coordinate the arrivals. Each Portkey was sent five minutes apart to ensure the last group was gotten out of the way.

The first five Portkeys were gone by 1:30. Corporal Lebeau had gone with the final one with their food stores – he would be setting up a cooking area to feed everyone when they arrived.

The remaining prisoners and guards worked under direction of Sergeant Carter setting the charges which would cause Stalag 13 to become the largest bomb in history when it was set off.

At 4:00 local time, the next 400 prisoners and 50 guards were sent off. This left about 200 prisoners and about 20 guards. Due to space, there were only five portkeys left.

Hogan and his men finished cleaning out the tunnels, retrieving each door. Surreptitiously, Hogan had turned the last gold reserves over to Schultz because he had promised the Traveler he would. It was about half of what they had started with. The gold they had used had helped bribe a number of officials into giving up secrets and plans that they would otherwise never have gotten.

Hogan left the fake gems that they still had on hand within the tunnel system – they would be destroyed with the tunnels. He also left all counterfeit money there as well. The non-counterfeit German money he had spread out among the guards on their way out, as well as the Swiss money they had on hand. He kept a little back to send to Muller in town.

The British and American money he had spread out among the prisoners, as a thank you bonus for their hard work. He had not apportioned it by rank, either. Each prisoner and each guard got the same amount.

There were far too many gems to give out, and so he planned on turning this over to the Allied command to help feed and house the Germans he was bringing with him. He would probably have to face some hard questions, but Hogan felt a lot of loyalty toward the men which had allowed him to do his job with minimum interference.

The dogs were sent back by truck to Hammelburg and a few Underground agents were retrieved, those that would have no use without the Stalag being there. There would be about twenty going with the final waves. Muller, who remained, was left with some of the silver reserve and the remaining German Marks and Swiss Francs which would allow him to further the Underground cause. Hogan also sent a couple cases of wine and a large box of chocolate that they had to be used as money or as a reward – he really didn't care at this point.

At 6:00, all but twenty five people were sent off in a final wave. Remaining behind were several of the prisoners, Kommandant Klink, Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Shultz, and Corporal Langenscheidt.

By 8:00, these were out of sight and only the Kommandant and Hogan were visible at all, even as they remained as hidden as possible near the stump entrance to the camp. At 9:05, Hogan would drop the charmed bomb which would destroy the tunnel system. It would also set off the chain reaction which would destroy the camp and the SS soldiers within.

Both Officers were almost sad that they would have to leave before the bombs went off.

For the next hour, the two Colonels sat and talked in low voices about the last year of working together. At 8:55, they saw the lights of the trucks which carried the SS soldiers and they watched as the SS Division rolled up to Stalag 13. They could see the confusion on the men's faces when there were no guards to greet them.

They could see Major Hochstetter rush forward and started swearing when he saw the camp seemed devoid of guards. Hochstetter ordered to gates opened and the SS trucks, tanks, and equipment started rolling in.

Both Colonels were a little surprised to see that there seemed to be more than the 2000 SS troops that had been reported. It seemed closer to 5000.

The SS troops started moving throughout the camp, checking each barracks, including the guards barracks. The man who seemed to be in charge of the Division and Major Hochstetter followed a few guards into the Kommandants office. The two grinned at each other – time to go.

Hogan said the password, dropped the charge, and quickly retreated with Klink toward the remaining men. They quickly grabbed the rope and Hogan said, "Bug the Fuck Out!"

A few SS guards heard his voice and sounded the alarm – but alas, there was no one there when they searched.

Two minutes later it didn't matter.

Stalag 13, with every tunnel and building and the entirety of the SS Division which had invaded it, blew up in a very loud series of explosions.

* * *

Colonel Hogan and the rest arrived at the large field which had been designated as the receipt point for the portkeys. As soon as he arrived, a loud cheer rose from the large group of Allied soldiers and German prisoners who had been waiting.

Hogan could see quite a number of British soldiers stationed around the perimeter, just as he could see his men, as well as Klinks, setting up tents which were being removed from the trucks.

Hogan could see a British Officer walking toward him. He stood at attention, as did those with him. He saluted as the British Major arrived. "Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps. To whom am I speaking?"

The man stopped and saluted in return. "Major Wilfred Jones, 47th Infantry. Welcome, Colonel." The two men completed their salutes. "Perhaps you can tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

Hogan smiled. "Well, until this morning, these allied soldiers were prisoners in Germany but acting as a stop on the Underground railroad. German command got word of our activities and sent some Gestapo to take care of us. We decided to get out and leave a present for Gerry when he arrived. I'm sure the fireworks were captivating."

The Major didn't understand it fully, but got the gist of it. "I was ordered to come here and assist with some new arrivals. When we sat the German soldiers, we tried to separate them, but your men refused to allow us to take them to prison camps. Why is this?"

Hogan was about to answer when he saw something which made him extremely angry. The Major was taken aback when the Yank Colonel rushed toward one of his men.

The British Corporal sneered down at the Gerry he had just struck. The man looked mutinous and he was about to teach him a lesson when he was interrupted. A voice caused him to turn his head, as did the German on the ground. "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Seeing the Bird on the Yank's shoulder, he stood at attention. "Teaching Gerry a Lesson, Sir! He was getting above himself!"

Surprising the Corporal, this did not cause the Colonel to calm down. "These German soldiers are under _my_ control and under _my_ protection. Each one of these men has assisted the Allied cause in more ways than you can even imagine. Even if they only looked the other way. Also, not one of these German guards has mistreated even _one_ of my men during the time they were guarding them while were in Germany. MAJOR JONES!"

The Major stood at attention close by. "Yes, Sir!" The man was a colonel after all.

"I want this man on report for violation of the Geneva Convention for attacking a prisoner who is unarmed and not escaping! I will not tolerate these men being harmed while they are my responsibility. Please inform your men that they are to secure the perimeter only until a Senior Officer comes to take over from London."

The Major saluted. "Yes, Sir! Leftenant Bean!"

Another British Officer, a lieutenant, came forward. "Yes, Sir!"

"Put this man on report and confine him to quarters!"

"Yes, Sir!" The lieutenant quickly forced the man away from the area. Hogan motioned to one of his men nearby who helped the German soldier to his feet. "How are you, Private?"

In a German accent the man replied, "I am okay, Colonel. Danke. I only asked that we be allowed to retrieve the supplies from the trucks ourselves that are for my fellow former guards. This man didn't like me speaking up."

Hogan nodded. "Well, I have no problem with it." He looked around. "Let the former guards retrieve the supplies designated for them. Otherwise, keep an eye out. Make certain they are kept within this field but are not harassed by the other soldiers guarding the perimeter. Am I clear?"

The former POWs stood at attention and cried, "Yes, Sir!" Several of them watched as a few German soldiers retrieved the blankets and tents from the trucks.

Hogan turned to the Major. "Sorry, Major. While I know you were sent down without a lot of briefing, these men are to be treated with respect. As I said, each of them was instrumental in a long-term Allied operation in Germany which I cannot tell you more of. We need to get some people down from London to debrief the Germans as well as the Allied soldiers here. Many of the Germans also have family that have been smuggled to Britain recently and are working on farms to help the Allied efforts. I'd like to get them reunited as soon as possible."

The Major saluted, "Yes, Colonel! I will call London immediately." Hogan returned the salute properly, which amused and annoyed Klink who was standing off to the side. After a moment the Major said, "What do I tell the Farmer who actually owns this field?"

"Is he around?"

The Major sent one of his men and a British man, a bit older, arrived.

"You own these fields we've taken over?"

"Yes, I do. It was a jolly surprise to see our boys and these Gerries just popping in all day. I hope you people aren't planning on staying long." The man was both respectful and concerned all at once.

Hogan withdrew his wallet. "How much for a week? I won't know exactly how long until someone comes from London, but I'll make certain you're compensated."

The man was taken aback. "Well, I don't know about that. I'm just as willing as the next chap to help the Allied effort. I just need to start getting the ground ready for next year soon."

"Well, I can't make any promises. How about a thousand pounds for now and I'll see what we can do about getting everyone moved out soon?"

The man's eyes showed his surprise. "Well, a few pounds would definitely make up for any losses I might have due to this unexpected situation."

Hogan counted out a thousand pounds and handed them to the man. He nodded his head in thanks even as he put the wad of bills away. "Very good. If you need anything I can help with, just let me know. My name is Bloomworth. Charles Bloomworth."

Hogan nodded and shook the man's hand. "Our thanks, Mr. Bloomworth, for dealing with the inconvenience."

The man nodded and quickly withdrew.

Very soon the latest arrivals were being fed by Lebeau and his assistants from the stores that they had brought with them.

With the rations that arrived the next day and the fresh vegetables that they bought from Bloomworth and some of his neighbours, the men were well fed during their stay.

* * *

Several people arrived from Headquarters to debrief the prisoners and the German guards. Newkirk was allowed to work on clothing for the Germans who were debriefed and sent off to family which had defected earlier. They were allowed to exchange their German Marks for British Pounds or keep their Marks for when they returned to Germany after the war if that was what they wanted.

The General in charge of the debriefings was astounded when presented with all the papers and records that Klink had gotten his hands on since he became an Allied collaborator. Added to what Hogan gave him, they would be correlating data far past the end of the war.

The General was also shocked when presented with gemstones which would defray the cost of managing all these Germans and Allied soldiers until they could be moved out. The report on how they had obtained the gemstones challenged the ability to be believed but considering the other reports and the doors that remained, the story was accepted.

The R&amp;D boys took the Radio parts and the plans that Kincloe had kept. Lebeau was surreptitiously allowed to keep the door with the foodstuffs, as long as he never told anyone. Newkirk kept the door with the cloth and uniforms – he would be selling the German uniforms to Hollywood after the war. The bunkbed room somehow found its way to a bunker that was set up for the Prime Minister in case of an attack from the Russians after the war. No one could ever explain it rationally but people soon forgot it was a magic room once it was set up and put into place. It looked like any other room.

The magical door which had boots and blankets and other supplies was used up during their stay in the field but Hogan slipped it to Schultz when it was empty to use for his factory when it was set up.

The money room was turned over to Allied command minus much of the money and gems which were used as funding and for other reasons. Hogan thought he prevented anyone from taking some for themselves, but it wasn't fully under his control.

Many of the POWs were returned home, having served two to four years in Stalag 13. A few returned to their units to help the final defeat of Germany. Quite a number were put into the unit which helped coordinate underground activities in Germany – the remaining underground units had been overjoyed to hear that Papa Bear was helping direct things from London.

* * *

In most worlds, VE day was May 7th or 8th, with Hitler killing himself on 30 April. In this world, VE day was 1 January 1945. Hitler had killed himself and his lady paramour on Christmas Day 1944.

After the war, many of the Stalag 13 guards remained with their families in England, but many returned to Germany. And many found themselves employed by Hans Schultz who had quickly set up a Toy factory after his return to the Hammelburg area.

Wilhelm Klink was a figure which created much disagreement after the war. Many Germans considered him a hero and many others considered him a traitor. As a result, Klink emigrated to the US and managed the import of many German products, including toys, into the burgeoning US markets.

Surprising many who knew the man, he actually got married to an older sister of one of the POWs who invited him to a reunion party five years after the war was over. He was 55 and she was 37. Newly wealthy due to his work, he cut an attractive figure, even if he was a bit naïve and bumbling. The woman, somehow, found it adorable. He would never live that down.

* * *

In 1948, Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz, and a few others were invited to a secret meeting in London regarding a certain matter.

Very, very few people were ever made aware of the visitor which had dropped in on the camp and caused it to become a base of Allied collaborators. One of the Generals who had been privy to the report was heavily involved in the Allied effort to correlate information once the war was over.

Many of the group were confused as to why they had been invited. They were, all of them, out of the service. Hogan had retired as a Genaral and married Hilda. He lived and worked in Cleveland. Kinchloe worked at a high-level position in General Motors having to do with car radios. Newkirk had tried being a tailor, but ended up owning a pub – the money he had gotten for the Authentic German uniforms had provided quite the down payment. Lebeau had started a restaurant in his native Paris after the war. Sergeant Carter actually worked for a manufacturer of explosives used in construction and mining.

Hogan asked, "Anyone know why we were called here?"

Kinchloe shook his head. "Nope. But it better be interesting. My bosses have me on a deadline and weren't happy about letting me come. My status as a War Hero helped though."

Before anyone could say anything further, a British General walked in. Almost as reflex, each man quickly stood and went to attention.

"Relax, boys. You aren't in the military anymore," the man said with some amusement. "But if you like, at ease!"

The men quickly sat down. Hogan was the first to speak. "General? Can I asked why we've been called to London for this meeting? None of us is currently active."

"I'm aware, General. But for this, I do believe, you might appreciate having been called to meet. My name, by the way, is General Brindle. I am part of the division which has been tallying records from the war, making certain the truth is never forgotten."

He could see the faces of the men shadow at that. These men had lived the war and deserved some respect. "Yes. Anyway, you have been called here because you of a very select group which is aware of this report." He lay the original report of the Lone Traveler down on the table. Quickly reviewing it and passing it along, each man recognized it.

"Yes. What of it?" Hogan asked.

"Do you remember the numbers that the chap spoke of? The number of dead for each country, civilian and military?" the General asked almost gently.

The people in the room all nodded, somber. It had been a terrible thing to learn.

"Well, a very few people are aware of this report – it is one of the most top secret reports of the war and considered sensitive enough that it will likely never be declassified. But, us chaps in records who were aware of the report did some math. Do you want to know what we found?"

Klink, curious, asked, "What did you find?"

The General opened another folder. "This is the report which we put together which calculates the differences between the war described by your visitor and the war as it actually happened. And when we did the math, there was quite a shocker when the numbers were tallied."

The General reviewed the report in front of him. "Difference 1: In this report, Potter claimed the war went normally into 1945. Our war ended at the end of 1944. A difference of several months to a year. The number of American and British soldiers killed: 750,000 total – 150,000 less than Potter's report. German soldiers: One million fewer than the Potter report. German civilians: 900,000 less. Polish civilians: 2 Million fewer. Russian civilians: 5 million fewer. Russian military …" The man stopped. "I could go on. But according to our math, your defection, Klink, along with your camp, and the work done by Hogan and his men, saved the lives of over ten million people – and possibly as much as thirteen or fourteen."

The men in the room were overwhelmed by the numbers spoken of. They knew that they had an effect – they hadn't been aware of exactly how much of an effect they had had. It boggled the mind.

Once the General saw the group come to grips, he continued. "Now, as much as it would be grand if we could parade these facts out and about – we can't. Much of what you chaps did during the war is considered Top Secret, Eyes Only, Violators to be shot. So – sorry, no grand awards and parades. But, this information has been shared with a few … high ranking members of different governments. For you chaps specifically, who were in the know, some rewards have been arranged. General Hogan."

"General?" Hogan asked.

"Currently your retirement rank was listed as Brigadier General. That has been changed to Major General. Your pension has been adjusted accordingly. For each enlisted man, your retirement rank has been raised in each of your own countries and your military pensions will be adjusted accordingly. So that's Master Sergeant for Mr. Kinchloe, Master Sergeant for Mr. Carter, Flight Sergeant for Mr. Newkirk, Sergent-chef for Mr. Lebeau."

Hogan asked, "And these two?" he pointed toward Schultz and Klink.

"Yes. Mr. Schultz? Your retirement rank has been adjusted to Stabsfeldwebel – Sergeant Major, and your pension will reflect that. And finally: Mr. Klink."

Klink sighed. "Yes? You must know that any pension I was to receive has been declared null due to my collaboration with the Allies and being declared a deserter rather than a prisoner."

The General nodded. "Yes. At least that was the case as of two weeks ago. However, this information has changed quite a few things. After swearing our German counterparts to silence on the matter, an explanation was given as regards your activities. Your sworn statement that you were acting in Germany's best interests rather than the interests of the Nazi Party. The calculation that your actions saved 1.9 to 2 millions German lives. Let me tell you, they were impressed. I believe that the man in charge of pensions and records over there was pretty adamant that two million German lives saved was worth a pension. So, with it being back-dated to the first date that pensions of the war were first issued, you now are receiving the military pension of Generalmajor of the Luftwaffe. Congratulations, _General_."

Klink was shocked as the British General pushed over the records of the bank account set up for his pension, as well as the order that his retirement rank was listed as a Generalmajor (Brigadier General) and not a deserter as an Oberst (Colonel). There were actual tears in his eyes as he reviewed it.

Colonel Klink had officially become the final graduate of his class to reach General.


	12. LTGW 04: YAHF Consequences

Adventures of the Lone Traveler == LT

Further Adventures of the LT == FALT

Harry Potter Lone Traveler God and Wizard == LTGW

LTGW Chapter 4 extension

* * *

Through some pretty intensive trial and error, they found that while only Buffy could activate the book, once opened it could be used by anyone with her permission. And while being able to read texts that they didn't have was sometimes needed, it was better to use the original so as to leave the Index available for further use.

It was 5:00 on Saturday afternoon when Buffy returned home to eat dinner with her Mom and spend some time before going on patrol.

Her mother, instead of bustling around making dinner or some activity, she was sitting blankly at the kitchen table with a pile of papers in front of her.

Buffy was suddenly worried. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Joyce's eyes, formerly unfocused, looked over. "Buffy! When did you get home?"

"Just right now. What's going on?"

Joyce looked down at the papers in front of her and back at her daughter. "Do you know why I just got visited by people from Wells Fargo Bank?"

Confused, Buffy shrugged and said, "No." After a pause she asked, "And why on a Saturday?" Joyce noted that Buffy was truly unknowing.

"Come sit down."

Buffy did as asked and Joyce said, "Something is really strange. I had two men from Well's Fargo arrive telling me that they had vital information regarding a financial matter regarding you. I asked why you and they would only say that a very certain set of requirements – of which they were contractually bound not to explain – that you qualified for a Trust which was set up for girls with these requirements. Apparently you qualified back when we lived in Hemrey. We've been assigned a monthly stipend for your care, and you're to receive 20 percent of the stipend directly."

Buffy could only say, "What?"

"Because you should have been receiving Trust payments, I've been recompensed all medical costs since the time you qualified. You – and my extension me as your custodial guardian – now have the best medical insurance available paid for by the Trust. The mortgage for this house, because you live here, is now paid in full. We now have an accountant who will take care of our tax filings every year."

Buffy was floored. "Wow. How much do I get a month?"

"The monthly trust is $2000 – you get $400 of that. When you become an adult, you will get the amount directly and pay for your living expenses. I just don't know why you qualified for this …" she looked through the papers, "Sineya's Trust."

Buffy shrugged, lying. She didn't want to lie to her Mum, but she didn't want to explain the whole slayer thing either. She really needed to talk to Giles.

* * *

It took Xander a little longer, but he got his own surprise. After a night of patrolling where he had recovered a decent amount of cash from a couple of vampires that had been dusted, he went to add a portion to his Road Trip fund.

He was completely pissed off to find that the stack of money – a good $1400 the last time he looked – seemed ot have disappeared. He was about to go on a tirade about his deadbeat parents but suddenly notice the paper.

Picking it up, he read it. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen his eyes widening.

After school a couple of days later, he contacted the people that the note mentioned and found out that his little Road Trip fund was being actively invested – heavily – to increase the principle.

The people at the bank would also ensure that the accounting was done and taxes paid. His $1400 had already been brought up to $2000 – and was rapidly growing.

When he explained he really didn't want his parents finding out, they were fine with that.

After, Xander felt like he had options.

* * *

When Kendra arrived, and later Faith, the Scoobies ensured that they were informed about the Trust for slayers. For Kendra, who had a watcher and who pretty much did nothing else, it was nice but ultimately little-needed.

For Faith, who had nothing and whose watcher was dead, the regular money meant everything, especially when the bankers ensure she had a place to stay fully paid for.

Now the money she got from vampires she dusted was just a bonus but not vital just to eat regularly.

* * *

Another occurrence really cemented how much effort the God who had possessed Xander had expended on their behalf.

During their research on the Judge, Xander heard the phrase, "No weapons forged by man" and had a sudden package drop into his head. He stood up. "I have an idea – but I have to go investigate. Try to see if we can find something else – cause this is a longshot."

Xander quickly retreated, leaving the others wondering what the hell is going on.

Xander, however, made his way to the Sunnydale Arms Depot and, arriving at the gate, he asked to speak to the Base Commander. Two guards tried to run him off. Xander looked at the higher ranked one and gave a military code and then repeated his request.

Very soon, Xander was faced with a Major who was running the Depot – it wasn't a major installation.

"Major Gramm? My name is Xander and I work with the Slayer." Xander wrote a code down and then a phone number. "I need you to call this number and give this code, and tell the person that the Slayer needs to borrow a rocket launcher and a soldier to train her quickly and to supervise its use. The soldier can't use it because of Posse Comitatus. The person who will be using it is the Slayer."

Looking dubious, the Major did as asked. The code that Xander had given at the gate at least bought him that. The Major was soon standing at attention as he realized he was speaking directly to the Secretary of the Army.

After hearing the explanation, the Secretary explained that the matter was Top Secret and that he was ordered to assist in any possible manner as requested by the Slayer. The Secretary of the Army confirmed that doing so might just save the world.

After the current operation was over, the Base Commander was to report the results with a Code Word. Only those with clearance would review what occurred.

Very soon, Buffy Summers was confronted by the Specialist and the Rocket Launcher he would train her to use. It was explained to Buffy that the Specialist would carry it until Buffy specifically asked for it.

Buffy asked why the Military couldn't get involved and Posse Comitatus was explained. It wasn't that the Military was unaware of the demon problem – it was that they could legally do _nothing_ about it.

Buffy was given the Authorization codes to use as needed to call for equipment or "advisors" to assist any time there was an apocalypse level series of events or close to it.

* * *

When the Initiative came to her attention, she immediately knew something was off. She didn't question them directly but used her authorizations to contact the Secretary of Defense directly.

And so she was unsurprised when US National Guard troops were used to arrest and detain everyone involved with the operation. She was then requested as a consultant to help clear up the remains.

She found Spike had been given a chip to prevent him from harming humans. Amused, she ordered him released. Every other vamp was killed, as were several evil demons that had been captured.

A few peaceful demons were given treatment, a certain amount of hush money, and then let go.

Buffy learned a true disdain for "Black Ops" operations.

And when the First Evil needed to be contained, Buffy used her authorizations to ensure the town was evacuated fully. The US Army also assisted in transportation as needed for the potentials and newly-created Slayers. And when the town collapsed, the US Army had a field hospital all set up for the survivors who had helped save the world.

The re-organized Watchers Council had good relationships with various US government offices which made everything a bit smoother than it would otherwise have been.

And the Sineya Trust assisted in organizing and financing the reclamation and proper training of every Slayer that came through.

Buffy finally learned that the trust had somehow been set up _150 years_ before she was called, set to activate with her calling. Considering they were dealing with a God – it wasn't that hard to imagine.

But the Scoobies were ever grateful for the help.


End file.
